FATE: Growing Pains
by Mome-wrath
Summary: The third part of the Fate Triligy, six years later. The kids have grown up quite a bit, but Charlie, Claire and the other's haven't changed at all.
1. chapter 1

Hello all. I know its been a while, but its finaly here. The sequill you've been waiting for. I still have that little spelling issure, witch i could seriously use some help with. Any takers, please let me know. Well, here you go...

Fate: Growing Pains

The family had gathered around the whole in the middle of the grass. A row of solum, sad faces, claoked in black. Hands at theire sides as they stared down at the _coffin. _Little Gabby of age six glanced up at her mother, who was holding her hand, and let out a sniff. Geni was being held on her fathers hip, her head laid agenst his shoulder with a sad pout across her face.

Ben leaned agenst Charlie's leg, doing his best to keep his chin up. Michelle had one of her kids at either side, Megen, now eleven to the left, a slight look with a slight look of bordom, and her younger brother Logen, at five clinging to the bottom of his mothers dress and useing it as a tissue.

"We have gathered hear today, in rembemberence of a very dear friend-" Liam began, keeping a solume look on his face as he spoke. He glanced over at Charlie, who nodded for him to go on. Liam cleared his throught, rolled his eyes and went on.

"A dear friend...Kitty-Fantastico, the lady bug"

"Achem" Both Charlie, Claire, and Michelle cleared their throats. "Mr...Kitty-fantastico" Liam corrected with a sigh. "Why did he have to die, daddy!" Gabby burst into tears and burried her head into his shoulder. Charlie patted her back sympatheticly. "He was my best friend" Gabby concluded with a sniff.

"I thought I was your best friend" Logen protested, crying as well. "You are, but you can't fly" Gabby explained, her voice breaking into another round of tears. Claire sighed and lifted her up, rocking her little girl in her arms. "I didn't even get to say good bye!" Gabby choked out agenst Claire's shoulder. "Shh, its ok sweetie. Thats why were here. To say good bye" Claire assured comfortingly, moveing the curly blond hairs out of Gabby's face.

"I miss Mr. Kittiy-fantastico too, mommy" Logen explained, looking up at Michelle with wide, pouty eyes. Megen rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I know, i know hun. But its like your aunt Claire said, were here to say good bye. Right Liam?" She shoot a look over at her husbened, who had just let out a little snicker.

"Right, right" He nodded, trying to force a serious look on his face, but failed and let out another little snicker. "Better?" Claire looked at Gabby, her tears had stopped. She nodded, and slipped out of her mothers arms, kneeling down in the grass. "Good bye, Mr. Kitty-fantastico. I'll miss you" She explained, giving a little wave as she laid her flower that Charlie picked from the front yard ontop of the little shoe box.

"I'll never forget you" Geni added with a sniff. "You were the coolest lady bug e-e-ever" Logen chimed in, before breaking into sobs. "uhh...are we done here?" Leo wispered, leaning closer to Claire, who rolled her eyes.

"No, not every one has said good bye" The three toddlers insisted in a jumble of mixed, badly pernounced demands. "Right" Leo nodded, "Good bye Mr. Kitty-fantastico"

"You were the best lady bug ever, even if you did eat all my plants" Claire added, kneeling down with her girls. "And all of Liams weed-" Charlie added. Claire shoot him a look over her shoulder. "weed_s_, witch was a good thing. Because no one wants weeds" Charlie corrected aqwardly, altohugh he'd already got Liam, Megen and Ben giggling. Claire shook her head.

"I'll miss you, Mr. Kitty-Fantastico. You always landed on my head, and you never pooped" Michelle gave her peice. "Good bye, Mr. Kitty-Fantastico, you rocked my sox" Ben added, and Charlie couldn't help but smile.

"Alright. We've all said good bye, now lets go back inside" Liam sugested huridly, smacking his hands together. "Wait, Megen didn't say anything" Logen pointed out bluntly. Megen rolled her eyes. "Megen...say good bye to the lady bug" Michelle insisted warningly. A loud sigh escaped Megen's lips before she spoke.

"Good by Mr. Kitty-flu- what ever the hell your names is" She muttered under her breath. Michelle gave her a glaire, but the kids seems to be content, so they took them back inside.

It was Ten O'clock, and every one was asleep, all except Claire. The baby had been keeping her up for the last hour, kicking like crazy. Finaly, she got up and went downstairs to see if she could find something to eat. She had just closed the fridge when she spotted something out side through the sliding-glass door. She walled over and opened the door, squinting into the darnkness to see who it was.

Megan sat in the grass, head in hands. "Megen, sweety, what's wrong?" Claire questioned in concern, kneeling down beside her. Megen looked up at her with teary eyes. "I miss Mr. Kitty-Fantastico" She explaine with a sob. "Aw, sweety" Claire hugged her comfortingly, and tried hard not to laugh.

"I mean, I know it was just a stupid lady bug, but-" She broke into tears and laid her head agenst Claire shoulder. For a moment it was quiet.

"God...i hate puberty" Megen sighed, laughing a little as she whiped her eyes.

"Wait until your my age"

The next morning, Claire, Shannon and Michelle sat together at the kitchen table. "Lilly is getting so big" Claire noted, watching Sayid lift his five year old up in the air through the slideing-glass door in their kitchen. "I know" Shannon sighed, "i miss the days when she didn't talk"

"Wait untill she hits puberty." Michelle noted with a sigh. "I know. If she's anything like i was when i was at that age, its gonna be hell" Shannon agreed, laying her head down on the table. "Ahem. Twins" Claire reminded. Michelle patter her on the back sympotheticly.

"Yeah. But Claire, your kids are like angles. I mean, Its hard enough raiseing a baby in a nice apartment with all the supplies, but you had Ben on a freaking island, and he still never cried" Shannon reminded comfortingly. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Ben's going to be a good kid. But know matter how good you are, if your a pretty blond your bound get into trouble" Claire noted with a sigh.

"No kidding" Shannon agreed with a nod. "Thank god my Lilly has black hair"

Both Claire and Michelle tossed theire balled up napkins at shannon's head. "Hey, its not my fault you two married blonds" Shannon defended. "Liam isn't blond!" Michelle protested, picking up her napkin and throwing it once again. "Well, what ever" Shannon shrugged, makeing no attempt to doge them.

Just then, three screaming little girls came running into the room. "Mum, can we have munny for the ice cream truck?" Geni and Gabby both questioned in unison, doing their very best to look innocent. "Please?" Lilly chimed in. "Sure. Wallet's is on the table" Claire replied coniveingly. The girls cheered and rushed back out into the living room with the wallet in hand.

""How much money did you just give them?" Shannon questioned worriedly. "Just a few dollars" Claire assured. "What is Charlie one of those paranoid people who don't carry big bills?" Michelle questioned curisoly. "Nope. Charlie dosen't have a wallet" Claire explained simply. "but, I think Liam is"

"Claire, your a genous" Michelle beamed. "Shh" Claire replied playfully. The three had a nice little laugh untill Liam walked in the room. "Morning laddies" He muttered, looking extreamly exausted as he looked around the kitchen. "Morning hunny" Michelle went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Looking for something?"

"Yeah, have you seen my wallet?" Liam questioned, looking around in confusion. The three girls exchanged glances.

"Nope"

Claire stepped out of the shower and wraped a towel around herself. _Good, the door's still closed. _Recently, the door had been acting up and popping open for no reson, witch caused a rather uncomfortable inceident involving Liam walking in while Claire was in the shower. They haden't let it go for weeks, so ever since then Claire had been verry, verry carefull.

But secure in her towel, she wondered out into the hall, pass the open door in the kids room where Charlie was in the bed along with his two girls, his son and his nephew, reading the Lorax by Dr. Suss. Claire stopped and smiled for a moment, hearing the kids erupt with laughter before walking on. Luckily, Liam and Michelle's door was closed this time, thanks to another little incedent involeing someone walking in.

When Jack and Kate moved out, Claire had hopped to avoid haveing sextual conferentations, but those two could not hold a candle to Liam and Michelle. Pass the closed door, and pass Megen's room where she lay on her bed blareing Franz Ferdinan, and into her own room to get dressed.

Of course, Charlie's manly-senses went off as soon as her towel did, and he apeared in the door way in no time. Claire glanced at him over her sholder, and rolled her eyes. "Verry sneaky" She teased, digging through the draws for something to put on. "Who said anything about sneaking?" Charlie questioned inoccently as he wondered in, closeing the door behind him.

Claire raised an eye brow. "Ok, fine. I'm sneaking. I'm a sneaky person, its what i do" He explained with a shrug. "Go figure" Claire teased. Charlie grinned and pulled his arms around her. "You know you love it"

"Of course" Claire smiled playfully and leaned up to kiss him. "Kids are in bed right?"

"Yep. Passed right out...am I that boreing?" He asked, playfully. "Sometimes" Claire shrugged. A look of offence crossed Charlie's face. "I mean...I love you?" Claire covered innocently. "Thats more like it" Charlie grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and slid his arm around Claire's waist. "Morning love" He smiled tiredly, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Good after noon" She corrected, contenuing to wash the dishes. He contenuied to hold his arms around her, laying his chin on her shoulder. "You smell good." Claire noted, "did you use my Shampoo?"

"uh..yeah" Charlie replied, as if it should have been obvios. "Well, you smell like a girl" Claire teased. "And you like it. Witch makes you a lesbian" Charlie replied smartly. "Hey, your the one wearing girl Shampoo" Claire shoot back, teasingly. "Would you rather me smell like a man?" Chalire questioned, raiseing his eye brows.

"Good point" Claire shrugged in agreement before turning to him with a smile. "So, the kids are all at school and Michelle and your brother are out at some resturant. What do you perpose we do?" she questioned with a hint of sugestion. Charlie considered the thought for a moment, a grin creeping on to her face.

He leaned down to kiss her when he heard a knock at the front door. "Damnit" He muttered under his breath, an Claire couldn't help but laugh. "Who is it?" She called from the kitchen. "Uh, Hurly" The familar voice replied.

"Ok, hold on" Claire called, and walked out to open the door for him. "Hey Claire" Hurly greeted, wondering inside, Megen filed in behind him. "Hey, dude" He added, turning to Charlie. "You have the worst timeing _ever_" Charlie replied simply before turning back into the kitchen.

Hurly turned to Claire in confusion. "Ignore him" She insisted, closeing the door behind them. "So, what brings you here?"

"Do we need a reson?" Megen questioned playfully. "You better" Charlie mumbled to him self."Charlie" Clairescolded, shooting him a look. "Sorry" He muttered in reply.

"Are we interupting something?" Megen questioned, eyeing them curiosly.

"No"

"Yes"

Theire words colided at one. Claire shoot him another look. "Sorry" he apologized again. At that moment, the phone rang. "I'll get it" Charlie offered, despret to change the subject. "Hello?" he picked up the phone.

"Hello, is this Mr. Pace?" the voice no the other end questioned. "...one of them" Charlie replied, a confused look on his face. "Hi, I'm calling from Marbrook Elementry" The women explained. "Whats going on?" Claire questioned in a wisper. "its from the school" Charlie answered simply.

"I'm calling to inform you that your child has gotten into a fight" The women contenuied. "A _fight_?" Charlie raised an eye brow. "A fight?" Claire repeated, worriedly hanging over his shoulder. "Witch one?" He asked, after shooting Claire an agrivateing look.

"I'm sorry?" The women questioned. "Witch kid. I have three" Charlie explained. "I see...Well, it was Ben. he's all right. But the boy he hit has a pretty bad nose bleed" she explained casualy. Charlie sighed. "We'd like for you to come down and have a talk with a confrense with myself and the boy's parents" The women sugested.

"They want us to come down" Charlie explained to Claire, covering the receiver. Claire nodded in reply. "We'll be there soon" He confirmed, and hung up the phone.

At the school:

Charlie and Claire sat in a row of chaires in the brightly lit office of theire kid's elementry school, awaiting the principle to call them in. They had been there very long but already Charlie was beggining to get fidgety. His eyes darted around the room, his metalic ring tapping agenst the arm rest, his other hand keeping a steady beat on his thigh. Claire watched with a smile, reminded of when they first meet on the island, and how adorable she thought it was. She was also reminded of a conversation her and Hurly once had about it. If she rembered cerectly, while she found Charlie's habbit cute and amuseing, Hurly found it rather extreamy anoying. And the look on his face as he sat across from the two proved her right.

In Charlie's unconchious studdie of the blindingly white office, it didn't take him long to catch the look Hurly was giving him. "Dude, chill" Hurly insisted. The tappeing seased and Charlie looked down to his lap childishly. "Sorry"

"I'm just nervous. Why is it that i feel like I'm the one in trouble?" Charlie questioned rethoricaly. "Because its probly your fault" Claire answered simply. "Me? What did I do?" He asked, defensivly, a look of innocence on her face.

"Mr and Misses Pace, the principle can see you now" The secretary women Charlie had spoken with on the phone explained. "Well, I guess were about to find out" Claire replied with a shrug, and climbed out of her seat. The look of confusion remaned on Charlie's face for a few moments before his cluttered and frantic self remembered to stand up.

The group piled into the principles office, a small room furnished only by a desk, a few fileing cabnets and a row of swivil chaire. Charlie took it on his part to studdie this room as well. "Rather bleek for a child's school, don't you think?" He mused, looking about curiously.

"What are you looking for exactly? Elephents?" Hurly questioned sarcasticly. Claire and Megen both snickered. A middle-aged, thin women walked into the office. "Hello. I'm Miss. Clay." The women anoucnced, shakeing each of theire hands. "The other parents should be hear in a moment. Please have a seat"

Claire and Charlie took their seats infront of the desk while Megen and Hurly stood in the back, trying to blend their way out of the conversation. Hurly was begging to wonder why he came along at all when he remebered, it was Megen's idea.

"So, what happened exactly?" Claire questioned right off hand. "Well, acording to the teacher who was on reccess duty, the boys had had a few arguments early this week. Picking on each other and such. And today, I supose it got out of hand." The principle explained, makeing it all sound so after-school special.

"But, he's alright, right?" Claire questioned in the worried motherly tone. "Yes, he's fine. Not a scratch on him." Miss. Clay assured in a calm, disarming voice. Claire nodded in releif. "What's the punisment?"

"Well, the school policy is that any one involved in confrentation receives one day supsension" She answered promptly. Cliare nodded once again. Meanwhile, Charlie had once again lost his concentration. Claire slowly became aware of the tapping sound agenst the wooden arm rest of his chaire and turned to give him a warning look. This time, he was to lost in his own over-active emagination to notice.

"Charlie" She wispered, grabbing his attention. The atrempt failed, and Claire was forced to repeate herself. "_Charlie!" _ she nudged his arm this time, useing allittle more efforert. He quickly snapped out of it and was now in that state of relization when it dawned on you that you had been drifting off, and was now completly lost in the conversation.

Claire contenuied to lear at him. Charlie's eyes narrowed to his lap. All the while, Miss. Clay watched in confusion. "Excuse him. He's tweaking" She explained, apoligizeing for her husbands Attention Defecet behavior. Miss. Clay simply smiled and nodded, and Hurly muffled a snicker from behind them.

The door opened, and the secretery poked her head in. "Miss. Clay. The Hendred family is here" She explained. "Alright, send them in" The principle replied with an easy smile. The secretery women nodded and disapeared. Seconds later, the other parents wondered in. Both Claire and Charlie's face turned to a look of shock.

"Bloody hell" Charlie exclaimed bluntly, stareing on at the familar man before him. "Short stop? What are you doing here?" Sawyer questioned, looking just as suprised as they did. "You...know each other?" Miss Clay questioned, trying to fallow the situation. "Unfortunetly" Charlie mumbled under his breath. Claire elboed him in the side. "Yes, we know them" She answered innocently before shooting him a violent look.

"And she's still pushing you around, huh?" Sawyer questioned with a laugh. Charlie grimaced in annoyence. Sawyer grind proundly and took a seat, along with the young women he was with, who they could assume was his wife. "Well, I was just explained that both boys will be haveing an equill punishment of a one-day suspension" Miss Clay explained.

"Right. So, do either of you know why your boy was messing with my son?" Sawyer turned in his chaire to face them. "Excuse me?" Claire raised an eye brow, now just as off put as Charlie had been. Miss Clay must have cought this and decided to jump in. "It was a simple miss understanding. You know, boys will be boys. I'm sure in a few day's it will all be forgotton." She mended, useing her plesent, easy going ways to calm them.

But a unwilling glare remained between the two. "Well, I'm sure your all in a rush to see your kids. I'll let you go" Miss. Clay added, riseing to her feet. After a lingering moment, the glare fadded and each party rose to theire feet and filed out the door.

Later that night:

Claire laid in their bed, letting herself sink into the matress. It had been a very long day, and she was completly exauseted. Charlie wondered in and slumped down beside her, looking just as warn out. "Did he say anything?" She questioned, takeing the effort to turn her head and face him. "Nope. He still dosen't want to talk about it" Charlie replied in a mumble that was rather hard to understand.

Claire sighed. "I'm sure he'll tell us eventualy. When he's ready" Charlie assured, his words bluring together in a overly-brittish slur. The poor boy was exausted. Claire smiled. " He will" she agreed, rolling onto her side and laying her arm arcross his chest. "Good night" She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, luv" He replied, turning to kiss her before laying back agenst the pillow and closeing his eyes. They were both out within seconds.


	2. chapter 2

LostLorenzo: Hey, good to hear from you again. Sorry I took so long. I had hoped after drama was over I would get a break, but i was wrong. End of the year finals have been murder on me and my wrighting time, plus I've had a screen play to right for multi midia, so thats been takeing up what little wrighting time i normaly have. But Its hear, i finaly got it up. I'm very excited about this section because I love little kids, excpecialy the one's I've conjured up in this fic. You'll be glad to know there will be very little, if any Jack and Kate because I've grown sick of them, and yes, the Pace kids do live together now. That little idea popped into my head at about one in the morning, and I thought it would be an exelent recepee for disaster. So this should be fun. I had gotten a request to have Sawyer invloved more, witch I'm not apposed to because Although he's part of that main-steam anoying circle, he's pretty funny, and he cause alot of problems. And whats a good story without conflict, right? Well, i'm sure your excited to hear whats next so I'll get cracking on that. Peace.

CharlieLOVER: Yes, another fate story. I couldn't just let the legacy die like that, now could I? Well, hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

LunaAqua: Hey, thanks for the reveiw. Hope to hear from you again.

Lostobsesivefreak: Hey. Nice to hear from you. I know its been a while. I was getting impaitent myself. Love the name by the way. I know I've been called that a couple times :D. I would defenetly like some help with my spelling. my e-mail is being a little testy right now, witch is why i couldn't e-mail you. But I wanted to let you know that I could really use some help. Thanks for offering, and for sticking with the series. And don't be to shy to reveiw again. Its always good to know people are out there reading.

FATE: Grownig Pains

Liam wondered down stairs in nothing but a pair of boxers, lookeing like he just wondered out of hell itself. He found his baby brother on the couch, not wearing much more than himself, and wrighting in a black spiral journal. A smile crossed his face as he crossed over to the chair and plopped down. "Your still wrighting in those things?" Liam question in a musement, watching an embarassed smile cross Charlie's face.

"Occasionaly" He replied, closeing the book and laying it on the table. "So, did you get any sleep last night?" Liam questioned, in concern. Charlie nodded in reply. "Some. I kept wakeing up" He explained, fallowed by a yawn. "Well, what are you doing you now?" Lima teased, giving him a playfull shove. "Because i got tired of being tired. Hopefully, after my fith cup of coffee-" Charlie held up the mug as an idication, "I'll be nice and awake"

"Good luck" Liam scoffed, knowing no amout of coffee in the world would help. "Well, if your not gonna sleep, you should atleast go up there and spend some time with Claire, you know?" Liam sugested. Charlie rolled his eyes. "Well, i'm just saying. Its been a while since i heard anything going on in there. Room might as well be mepty" Liam explained teaseingly.

"Yeah, thats because you can't hear us over your self" Charlie corrected acuseingly. Liam shruged in a faire enough kind of way, a grin crossing his face. "So, how many more boxes are we bringing in today?" Charlie questioned. "Only a few. I think were almost done" Liam explianed proudly. "Its about time" Charlie scoffed.

"What can i say, I've been busy" Liam shrugged sarcasticly, leaning back in his chaire. "Right..." Charlie muttered teasingly. Liam gave him another playfull shove, and Charlie gave him one in return.

"Achem"

They looked up. Both Claire and Michelle stood on the stair case, eye brow's raised. They boys looked away inocently, as if they'ed been sitting in silence the whole time. "British men are weird" Claire noted, turning to Michelle. "I concur" Michelle nodded in reply.

Later that day:

Liam sat downstaires unpacking when Claire wondered into the living room. It was late in the afternoon. Charlie had taken Liams advice after his tenth cup of coffee, to go upstairs and lay down. It wasn't long before he was out. With Charlie asleep and Michelle upstairs takeing a shower, the house was quiet, and for once in all the time Claire had known her brother in law, so was he. She hated it when the house was silent like this. It made the creepy lights and opening doors in their hall all the more noticeable, expecialy when Dina, now a big fat pregnet cat wouldn't stop fallowing her arond. She'd tripped Claire nermourous times through out the day, too scared to wonder off on her own.

Now Claire picked up the heavy black cat and carried her in her arms, stopping in the living room to watch Liam unpack. The box he had open was full of random objects, and at the moment he held a framed picture in his hand. In the photo stood a thin, middle aged women with short, white-blond hair, holding a baby in her arms. Beside her stood a slightly taller middle aged man, holding a young boy at his side. A smile crossed Claire's face. "Are those your parents?" Claire questioned softly.

Liam looked up in suprise. He must not have realized she was there. "Yeah" he nodded, a smile slowly crossing her face, "Thats them"

Claire let Dina down and knelt down beside him to get a better look. Liam remianed quiet, it was a very strange side of him. He stared at the picture a moment longer before laying it aside. "Is Charlie asleep?" Liam questioned, digging through the open box once again.

"Yeah" Claire nodded, brushing a peice of hair behind her head. "Like a baby"

Liam smiled to himself. "You should be up there with him. You look tired" Liam sugested, considerately. "No. I don't really like to sleep durning the day. Besides, its to quiet up there. Its creepy" She explained, filling a little chill go down her spine just thinking about it. "Yeah, i know. The light is really anoying" Liam noted in agrement.

"Has it always been like that?"

"Yep" Claire nodded, "We've gotten it fixed three times. It never seems to work"

"Wow...thats weird" Liam mused thoughtfully. "Exactly" Claire nodded in agreement. "Well, Your welcom to help me unpack if you want. Its to quiet down her any ways" He offered with a smile. Claire smiled back and began helping him unpack. Dina sat at her side, rubbing agenst her arm in an despret attempt to get attention. "Man, the cat is attaced at your ankle" Liam noted, reaching over to pet her fluffly little head.

"Yeah. She's verry demanding" Claire noted, shooting the cat a little glance. Dina simply blinked inocently and gave a soft meow. "Is she still herassing Charlie?" Liam questioned with a little laugh. Claire nodded. "I'm suprised she's not up there right now"

Liam smiled once agian and went back to unpacking. He pulled out another picture. This one was of him and Charlie, both a little older, theire dad, and another women, difforent from the one in the picture. Claire tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Step mom" Liam explained. Claire mouthed the word 'oh'. "Divorce?"

"Yeah. We lived with our mom at first, but...then she died" Liam explained, rather caususaly. Claire looked down at her lap. "Charlie never told you?" Liam asked in confusion. Clare shook her head. "No...Charlie never mentioned his parents. He dosen't really like to talk about his past"

"Yeah. That sounds like Charlie" Liam nodded, understanding. "I just asumed he would have talked about it with you"

Claire shrugged. "I guess he's not ready yet"

"Makes since" Liam nodded, "Charlie always was the slow one"

Claire couldn't help but laugh. "And witch one were you?"

"Me? I was the sexy one" Liam explained playfully. Claire laughed once again. "Although, i must say. The boy gets points for effort"

"You have no idea" Claire replied sugestivly. "Belive me, I have some. You kids are loud" Liam noted teasingly. "We'er loud?" Claire raised an eye brow. "The neighbor's never called the cops on us"

"What can I say? its not my falut I'm the sexy one" Liam shrugged, sarcasticly. The two shared a laugh. Out of no where, Dina's head poked up, and she daseshed off to the front door. Both looked in the direction she was headed to see Megen walking in. "Hey, kitty" She grinned, kneeling down to pet her.

"Hey. How was school?" Liam questioned. "Eh. Boreing as usual" Megen replied with a shrug, takeing off her book bag. "What are you guys doing?"

"Unpacking" They both replied, with a little less than thrill in their voice. "Still?" Megen questioned, raising an eye brow. "Almost done" Liam sighed in assurence. "Ok" Megen shrugged, "i'm gonna go to my room"

"To do homework?" Liam questioned teasingly. "Yeah. Right..." Megen replied sarcasticly, and off she went. "Kids" Liam sighed, shakeing his head as he pushed himself to his feet. At that note the other four of the second next generation pace came running through the door. Claire gave Liam a glance.

"So much for it being too quiet"

The Next Day:

Charlie slumped down beside Claire on the couch and laid his head on her lap. "Morning" Claire greeted, looking down at him with a smile. "Morning" He mumbled in reply, eyes still closed. "Tired?" Claire questioned sarcasticly.

"Mmmm" Was Charlie's reply. "Well thats to bad, cause the kids arn't home and neither are our roomates" Claire explained with a hint of sugestion in her voice. "And i don't think Hurly will be dropping by any time soon"

Charlie's eyes flew open, sudennly verry awake. Claire couldn't help but laugh. "But, your to tired" She shrugged, playffuly. "Me? Tired? Are you kidding? I'm _wide _awake" Charlie assured huridly, strugling to sit up. Claire giggled once again. "Are you sure? I don't want you falling asleep or anything"

"Postive" Charlie assured, despretly. For a moment Claire looked skeptic, then her expresion warmed into a smile as she leaned over to kiss him. They layed down on the couch, to involved to take the matter upstaires. After all, it had been about three weeks. Charlie knew many people could go years without sex and be perfectly fine, but he was not one of those people. And these last three weeks had been utter torture.

Out of no where, Dina hopped up onto the couch. "Bloody hell" Charlie groaned, sitting up. "Hi kitty" Claire leaned over him to pet her. "Uh, Claire? Luv? Wern't we kind of...you know...in the middle of something?" Charlie questioned, looking down at Claire who laid across his lap. "Oh, right...story" Claire apologized, sitting up.

"What? you forgot?" Charlie questioned, slightly offended. "Charlie, stop being such a girl" Claire insisted, leaning over to kiss him. "Maybe I want to be a girl" Charlie replied defensivly. Claire sighed, agrivated. "Fine. be a girl" She replied, and hopped off the couch. "Wait, Claire. I was kidding" Charlie insisted, fallowing her over to the stairs.

Claire crossed her arms and raised an eye brow in his direction. "I'm sorry." He insisted, looking as inocent as posible. Claire rolled her eyes. "Alright" She sighed playfully, and leaned up to kiss him once again.

A few hours later:

Claire woke up to the sound of pops clanking in the kitchen. She lifted her head, slightly confused and still half asleep. Her hair felt heavy, and her body felt tired, and pretty warn out. She glanced down and becaume aware that Charlie was laying with her, neither of them wearing any cloths and were only being covered by a blanket. The pots contenuied to clank.

She sat up, panicking, and keeping the blanket clutched to her chest at all times. "Morning" Liam shoot her a smirk from the kitchen, "or should I say: Good afternoon"

Claire's cheeks went red. Liam contenuied to grin as he held up a coffee mug. "Want some?"

"Uhh...no thanks" Claire replied, trying to hide her embarassment. "Suit yourself" Liam shrugged and took a sip from the mug. Claire sighed, and blew a stray strand of hair away from her face. The phone rang. Claire strugled to keep her blanket up while she leaned over Charlie to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She questioned, holding it to her ear. "Hello" Charlie replied, less then half awake. Claire put her hand over his mouth and waited for the person on the phone to respond. "Hello, Is this Miss Pace?"

"Yes" Claire replied. "Hello, I'm calling from Marbrook Elementry" The slightly familar voice explained. "What? Again?" Claire questioned, looking confused. The arlarm in her voice gave Charlie the little edge he needed to wake up. "Well, yes. But don't worry, no fights" The secretarly explained.

"Oh, thank god" Claire sighed in relief. Liam had wondered over to liston in on the conversation as well. "Yes, I have Gabby and Geni hear. They both asked to come to nurses office, and both of them are running a little fevor" She explained in a casual, plesent voice. "Oh my god. Are they alright?" Claire questioned worriedly.

"What? What happened?" Charlie questioned in concern. Claire cupped her hand over his mouth once again and waited for the person on the phone to respond. Charlie glanced up at his brother, who shrugged helplessly, and took a sip of his coffee.

"Don't worry. Theire both fine. Just not feeling to great. Can you arange someone to come pick them up?" The secratary questioned, reasuringly. "Yes, ofcourse. I'll be there as soon as I can" Claire assured. "Alright" The secratary replied, and the two hung up. Claire hopped off the couch.

"What's going on?" Charlie questioned, sitting up to keep himself covered, for Claire had taken the blanket up with her. "The girls are sick" She explained, walking to the door and grabbing her coat. "We've got to go pick them up"

"Well, luv. I think you might want to, you know...change" Charlie reminded, giving an idicateing glance to the blanket she had wraped around her. Claire looked down, already begging to pull on her coat. She sighed in realization, and pulled it back off. "Liam, go some where" She ordered, tiredly.

"yes ma'am" Liam nodded, and wondered up stairs.

Later that night:

Claire sat at the edge of the girls bed, brushing Gabby's hair out of her face. "Feeling any better?" She questioned, in a motherly voice. "A little" Gabby nodded, tiredly. "I feel fine" Geni assured, before letting out a loud sneeze. Claire smiled, and laid her back down.

"Alright, sweety. Just try to get some sleep" Claire cooed, pulling the blankets over them. "Good night" She gave them each as kiss on the forhead and climbed to her feet. "How are they doing?" Charlie questioned from the door way. "I'm fine" Geni explained proudly. "Can I stay up and watch TV?"

Charlie glanced at Claire, and amused smile on his face. "No, hunny. Your still running a fever, you need to go to sleep" Claire explained. "Aw man. I hate fevers" Geni pouted, and flopped back into her pillow. "Every one does" Claire assured, trying not to smile. "Well, I hate them more" Geni confirmed with a pout.

"Na, uh. I hat them more" Gabby corrected. "Na, uh" Geni protested smartly. "Uh, hu" Gabby replied. Charlie and Claire turned into the hall and shut the door. "I didn't think kids still did that" Claire noted, as they walked to their room. "Are you kidding? Me and Liam still do it" Charlie explained, playfully, suceeding in makeing Claire smile.

"Did you get the mediceine?" She questioned, walking into the bed room. "Yep. Along with Ben's Riddlin" Charlie explained. "Its not riddlin" Claire corrected with a role of her eyes. "Same effect" Charlie shruged. "No, if it was ridilin, i'd be makeing you take it" Claire corrected playfully.

"Me?" Charlie questioned in confusion. "Yes, you. So next time we have to talk to the kids principle, you won't spazz out" Claire explained, firmly. "I didn't spazz out" Charlie corrected defensivly. Claire rolled her eyes.

"I was nervous" He explained, sitting down on the bed. "I know." Claire nodded, sitting down beside him, "And when you get nervous, you spazz"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Its ok, Charlie. Really. I think its cute" Claire explained, giving him a comforting pat on the back. "Realy?" He turned to her, raiseing an eye brow. "Yeah. You used to do it all the time when we first got on the island." Cliare explained, idaly running her hand over his. "Yeah...i remember. Withdraws" Charlie reminded.

"Well, it was still cute" Claire explained, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Charlie blushed. "So, do I still do any cute things from when we first meet?" Claire questioned, laying back agenst the pillow with a smile. "You still have that smile" Charlie noted, looking down at her admiringly. Her smile widened. "And?"

"And those eyes. And the way you say my name. And the way you blush when ever I talk about you" He explained teasingly. She was blushing now. "I can go on" He explained honeslty. "No, thats all right. I've had enough compliments for tongiht." She explained, playfully. "Lets just get some sleep ok?"

"Alright" Charlie nodded with a grin, and laid down beside her. Claire turned the light out, and snuggled agenst him, laying her head on his shoulder. He plaid with her long blond hair, that was tumbling down her back, waiting for her to fall asleep. It didn't take long. Just before he was about to fall asleep himself, the door opened, sending a stream of light in right over his face. He closed his eyes and tried to shift out of the way without wakeing Claire up.

"Dad" a tiny voice wispered from the door way. "yeah, hun?" Charlie questioned, holding up his hand to block the light. "I can't sleep" Geni explained with a sniff. "Alright. Come here" He sighed, shifting to give her room. Geni climbed into the bed and curled up beside him.

A few days later:

Charlie wondered downstairs and sat down at the table. Claire was at the counter, makeing coffee. "Morning" He muttered, tiredly, running his fingers through his hair. "Morning-" Claire replied, but half way through her sentence she began to cough. "You alright?" Charlie looked up in concern. Claire sniffed and nodded.

"You sure?" Charlie questioned, sliding out of his chair. "Yeah. I'm fine" She assured. "I think I have little cold"

"Really? Cause you sound like the girls" Charlie explained, eyeing her skepticly. "I'm fine, really" She insisted. Charile held the back of his hand to her forehead. Claire rolled her eyes. "Your really warm" He explained, in a serious tone. "I just got out of the shower" She explained, in deniale.

"I can see that" Charlie noted, seeing as how she was in her robe and hair hair was soaking wet. "I'm not sick" She confirmed. Charlie contenuied to look skeptic. Claire went to protest more, but a sneeze got the best of her. It was fallowed by about three more. When she looked up, Charlie's arms were crossed over his chest and his eye brow was raised.

"Bless you"

"Shut up" Claire grumbled, and pushed past him. Charlie smiled triumphently. "You should go up stairs and lay down" He sugested, fallowing her in the living room. "Charlie, I have things to do" she explained. "I'll do them. You should rest" He insisted. Claire began to cough again.

"Maybe I will go upstairs" She sighed, giving in. "Good idea" Charlie nodded, and gave her a kiss on the forhead before sending her upstairs. He took a seat on the couch and ran his hand through his hair once again. He'd only woken up a few minutes ago, but he was still very tired. He sighed, and began looking around the room, hand tapping agenst his leg. After a moment, he became aware of this and stopped.

_Wow, maybe I do have ADD. _Charlie thought, stareing at his now motionless hand where an erow had been drawn with a sharpe, poniting to his wedding ring to prove that he was taken. It was becomeing to difficult to explaine to all his fans at the clubs him and the band played at. Pretty soon he would have to get up and get ready for work, but as of now, all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Hey, Charlie?"

He looked up to see Claire standing at the top of the stairs. "You wanna come lay with me?" She questioned soflty, laying her head agenst the wall. "Thank god" Charlie sighed, and pulled himself off the couch. He meet her at the top of the stairs and took her hand. Together, they walked back to the bed room.


	3. chapter 3

LunaAqua: As usual, the things that happen to our beloved charicters in my stories are based on things going on in my life, witch has been the cold for a very, very long time now. Lucky for me, I don't have ADD, well, not officialy atleast, though I do have those moments. Well, thanks for the reveiew. Hope to hear more from you soon.

CharlieLover: Hey, thanks for the reveiw. Don't worry, they'll get better. They always do.

LostLorenzo: Hey, just got back from New York on a feild trip. Awsome day, varry inspireing. Saw alot of druggies, though, none as adorable as our Charlie. I would love to read a story where Charlie kills Kate, sounds like a conversation i had a few nights ago. I can't wait untill wendsday, even if it is a Kate episode. But as you said, hopefully theire will be some Charlie and Claire stuff. Well, better get to wrighting, peace out!

FATE: Growing Pains

It was 10:00 at night. Liam was still out drinking with the rest of the band. Claire and Michelle went off with Shannon to some design thing, leaving Charlie home alone with the kids. All was good and well for a while. The kids were asleep, the house was quiet, he could have some time to think it peice. It had been a while since Charlie had experinced the sound of silence, and he wasn't exactly enjoying it. He was to awake, still running on the adrinilin rush from the show. He needed to do something productive.

He was pondering on what to do when he heard foot steps upstairs. Dina, who'd been laying at his feet sat up, and stared up at the ceiling with him. The sound had stopped, but Dina ran for the stairs any ways. Curious, Charlie pushed himself up and fallowed her into the hall way, where the lights were flickering as uasual. She stopped infront of Megens door and scratched at the wood.

Charlie stared at it for a moment, before the curiosity got the best of him. He tapped the wood with the back of his knuckles, lightly as posible. "Megen?"

No answer. He knocked again, a little harder. "Megen? I'm comeing in" He turned the door knob and pushed the door open. Inside was Megen's room, her TV and radio both off, her bed un made, her closet door open, as well as her window. The only thing missing was Megen herself. Charlie sighed, loudly. He'd hoped he wouldn't have to go chaseing some teenage girl untill his doughters grew up, but alas, he was wrong.

He scrached the back of his head and glanced down at the cat at his feet, who was looking back up at him. "Should I go after her?" he questioned with a sigh, to witch dina replied "meow?"

Charlie closed Megen's door once again. "Danm cat" He grumbled, and headed down stairs. About half way down, it dawned on him that he had four odd kids to account for, and leaving would not be a good idea. There fore, he had no choice to wait for the other's to come home. So to the couch he went, along with the danmed cat, who had taken it on her account to fallow him about when ever her beloved Claire was not around.

He sat impaitnetly, watching the clocks every movement. Two hours passed by, and neither the wives, his brother or his neice had came wondering through the front door. He was begining to worry. Well, worry was an understantment. If Claire thought he was spazzing before, she'd be in for quite a show. He paced back and forth thew the living room, sighing every few seconds and mumbling to himself. He had made about fiffty rounds of living room, and even Dina was getting dizzy from fallowing him.

Finaly, the door opened. Charlie watched as Megen "snuck" in, hopeing to be un noticed. When she spoted him, over by the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest stareing right back at her, she stopped like rabbit in someones headlights. The door shut by its self.

She opened her mouth, about to explaine. "Sit down" Charlie instucted firmly, nodding towards the couch. Megen obidently made her way over and sat down. "Where did you go?" he questioned, knowing this was probly the first time she'd ever heard him being serious in her entire life. She gulped nervously.

"I went to my friends house" She explained softly. "A boy friend or a girl friend?" Charlie contenuied to interigate. "Kelly's. She was haveing a party" Megen answered nervously. "Did Liam know about the party?"

"Yes" She nodded in reply. "And he said no, right?" Charlie questioned. She nodded. He sighed. "So, at this party, there wasn't any drugs or drinking or anything like that right?"

"No. We just hung out, listened to music" She explained, uncomfortably. "Her mom was right in the kitchen the whole time"

Charlie nodded. "Alright. Go up stairs" He instructed, pushing himself off the wall. "Wait, I'm not in trouble? Your not mad?" She turned around in confusion. Charlie took a seat beside her. "Look, your not the first teenager to sneak out of those. Now, what you did wasn't right, but It happens. Kids are gonna rebel no matter what. I'm just happy your not out doing the things that I did when i was your age" Charlie explained, in a reassuring voice.

"Like what?" Megen questioned curiously. "Lets just say I wasn't a good kid" Charlie explained vaugly. "Oh come on" Megen sighed, sarcasticly. "Just tell me, i won't hold it agenst you. I promis. What was it sex? Alcohol? Vandilisum? Stealing? Drugs?"

"Yes" Charlie answered honestly. "Really?" Megen looked suprised. "Yep. Made alot of mistakes" he confirmed with a nod. "Wow...all this time I thought you were perfect" Megen noted with a look of relization. "Far from it" Charlie assured. "What about Claire? Did she do all that stuff too?"

"No, Claire's perfect" Charlie assured playfully. "Thats why you married her right?" Megen questioned, playfully. Charlie smiled and nodded. "Alright. Your parent's will be home soon. You better get up stairs" He sugested. "Alright" Megen agreed, and headed for the stairs. She stopped about half way and turned around.

"Charlie?"

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for being so cool about this" Megen said aprecitivly. "No problem" He assured with a smile. She gave him a hug before heading up to her room. Charlie leaned back on the couch with a triumphent smile on his face. He turnned to the cat, who sat beside him on the couch. " I did good right?"

"Meow?"

"I thought so"

A week later:

"Charlie, would you tell your kid to stop stareing at me" Shannon questioned tirdly, glanceing at him over her shoulder. It was Saterday morning. The Pace clan had meet up with Shannon and Sayid at the beach, witch had become the weekened hang out for the whole gang, and Shannon was tanning, topless, as usual.

"Sayid, could you please tell you wife to put her shirt on?" Charlie questioned sarcasticly. "Now, why would I do that?" Sayid questioned in reply. "Besides, if i wanted to tan with my top on I'd move back to New Yourk and use a Tanning bed instead" Shannon explained smartly. "And then you'd get yourself locked in there and fry, and you wouldn't have to worry about my kid looking at you" Charlie cloncluded playfully.

Shannon made a mean little face. "Stop it you two" Claire scollded, stopping Shannon before she could find something to throw. Charlie smiled triumphently and contenuied looking through the magazine he'd pulled out of one of Shannon's bags. "Well, he dosen't seem to mind looking at those girls topless" Shannon noted teasingly.

"One, they'er not topless. Two, its your magazine, and Three, I have a penis, what do you exspect?"

"Not much"

The girls shared a laugh. "Wemon" Charlie sighed, and contenuied reading. "Dad!" Geni came running up behind them, stopped short and fell onto his lap. "Carefull" Charlie reminded casuasly without even blinking. "Come swim with us!" Gabby insisted, bounceing up and down beside her. "Ha... right" he muttered sarcasticly.

"Dad can't swim" Claire reminded. "Well, its worth a try" Shannon sugested, "Besides i used to be a life gaurd, if you start drowning, I'll catch you"

"Ha...right" Charlie muttered once again. "But unlcle Liam can swim" Geni protested. "Oh? He can?" Charlie questioned, shooting a glance over at Liam, "Since when?"

"I've lived in Austriala for about twelve years, I think i'd know how to swim" Liam explained smartly. "Alright, well then why don't you talek the girl's out?" Charlie questioned testingly. "Can't...just ate" Liam explained, trying to cover. "thats what i thought" Charlie nodded with a saticfied little grin.

"Come on girls. I'll take you" Claire offered. Her and Michelle got up. The girls fallowed. "Shannon, shouldn't you be going with them?" Charlie questioned hopefully. "No, I think i'm gonna stay. Besides, I wouldn't want to leave and have you being the only girl left " Shannon teased. "Oh, how thoughtfull" Charlie muttered sarcasticly.

"Well, you are reading a magazine" Liam remined with a playfull grin. "Yeah, one with naked wemon" Charlie replied. "I thought you said they wern't naked" Shannon questioned, playfully. "I lied" Charlie explained casualy.

"Your disgusting" She grumbled, and laid her head back down. Charlie grinned once again.

"its your magazine"

"MOM!" Out of no where, Shannon's little spawn apeared and hopped onto her mother's back. "Hi hunny" shannon replied tirdly. "Come swim with us!" The little gril insisted. "Oh, sweetie, not now" shannon sighed, way to comfortable to get up. "Pleeeese?" Lilly pouted, her best effort of persashion. Shannnon sighed. "Ple-e-e-e-e-e-ese?"

"Ok, ok, i'm comeing" Shannon sighed. "Yay!" Lilly sqealed, and got a head start. "Hunny, hand me my top" Shannon insisted, holding her hand out without lifting her head. She had the decensy to cover herself when she sat up, but Charlie still chose to look away. "Oh please, Its erupoe. Like you've never seen brest before" Shannon muttered sarcasticly as she pulled on her top.

"He hasn't seen yours" Sayid noted. "And I don't plan to" Charlie confirmed, keeping his back turned. "Suit your self" She shrugged, then leaned over and gave Sayid a kiss. "Have fun without me"

"I'll try"

And she was off.

Later that day:

Claire laid her head back agenst Charlie's chest as she sat infront of him, looking on at their three kids, all passed out together on one big beach blanket. "Think they'er ready to go?" She questioned sarcasticly. Charlie replied with a yawn. "See you guys" Shannon explained, picking up her bag. "Say bye" Sayid told to a half-asleep Lilly who he carried in his arms.

"Bye" she muttered tirdly, without even opening her eyes. "Bye" the others replied. "I'll stop bye tommarow" Shannon added as they began to walk off. "hm, wonderfull" Charlie muttered sarcasticly. Claire gave him a playfull smack on the arm. She looked over and noticed Liam and Michelle getting their stuff together.

"You guys ready to go?" She questioned, sitting up stright. "Well, actualy, we tought since last weekened we stuck Charlie with the kids, me and Michelle would take them tonight. You know, give you guys sometime alone" Liam offered with a hint of sugestion. "Really? Thats sweet" Claire noted aprechaticly. Charlie hopped up and gave his brother a hug. "I love you!" He exclaimed thankfully. "Ok, ok. Go hug your wife" Liam sugested, giving him a pat on the back.

"Ok" Charlie nodded and plopped down beside Claire once again. "Thank you"

"No problem" Liam assured, "come on kids" He scooped Logen up into his arms. The other kids got up slowly and fallowed them to the car. Claire waved untill they were out of sight then leaned back agnest Charlie once again. "Well, this is nice" She noted, snuggling agenst him. "Yeah...its been a long time since we've laid together on the beach" He agreed with a grin.

"Was that supose to sound dirty?" Claire questioned, turning her head to face him. "No, your just thinkning dirty" Charlie replied playfully. "Hmm, well, since I'm in the state of mind" she shrugged with a grin and turned so they were faceing. She leaned forward to kiss him, stratling his lap. "You know, we should do this more often" She notted, moveing down to his neck.

"What, have sex on a semi-public beach?" Charlie questioned curiously. "No, let Liam watch the kids" She explained, "take some time off"

"Yeah, I know. Its been how long since we did this?" Charlie questioned in agreement. "What? Had sex on a semi-public beach?" Claire mimicked playfully. "Had sex period" he corrected. Claire stoped and thought for a moment. "if you have to think its been to long" He noted playfully. "Well, then stop wasteing time" She insisted playfully, and went for his neck once again.


	4. Chapter 4

LunaAqua: Lol. Love the cat peeing on your dads foot story. I just might have to use that. Don't feel bad, i fidgit alot too. I think thats why i was drawn so much to Charlie at first. Not to mention hes adorable. Well, anyway, glad you liked the chapter. I'll get back to wrighting more. Peace.

LostLorenzo: Hey, congrads on finley being able to get stuff posted. I'd love to read some! Last weeks episode was adorible. I love the fact that Claire was cutting Charlie's hair, even though i was a bit sad to see it go, the hair i mean. I think he looks cute with long hair, then again, when dosent Charlie look cute? And then at the end when every one walked away from Kate (witch made me verry happy by the way) he put his arm around Claire. Theire really makeing progress. They've gone from aqward conversation, to friendly conversation and now theire at phisical contact and disscussing moveing intogether. Before you know it they'll be shareing a tent! Well, actualy it'll probly not happen untill next seson atleast, but hey, i can hope. A kiss would be nice though, maybe on the seson finale? That would make my year. But i've been hearing some pesky rumors about Charlie and that little yellow herion plan that killed Boone. I'm just hopeing Charlie dosen't do anything stupid, specialy if its going to mess things up between him and Claire. I might just have to team up with samara, jump into the tv and smack him...and then apologize and, well, i won't go into details. Just use your imagination. Well, i'm off to go use mine and write some more chapters! Peace!

Fate: Growing Pains

The loud buzzing of the alarm clock and a nudge from Claire woke Charlie up. He glanced up in confusion, then looked at the time. The race to the bath room that he shared with his brother every saterday afternoon before they had to go to work was on. "You better run" she noted, watching as he quickly scrambled out of bed and made a mad dash into the hall wearing nothing but his boxers. Liam ran out the door at the same time, and made it to the door first. Charlie stopped short and slammed into the door.

"Danmit" He muttered, holding his arm where it had hit the door. "We have two bath rooms you know" Claire noted, standing in the door way to their room. "I know, but all my stuff's in there" Charlie explaine, winching in pain. "Who ever said wemon hog the bathroom has never lived with two british men" Claire notted with a sigh and wonder past him. Charlie grabbed his cloths from the bed room and went downstairs to try and make the best of the tiny bath room.

Meanwhile, Claire went into the kitchen to make break fast for the kids who were out playing in the back yard, all except Megen of course who sat at the kitchen table with Shannon. Both were practivly droling over the Vouge magazine that came this morning. Claire glanced over at them as she opened the fridge and shook her head.

"Why is everything today based on looks?" She mused. "Huh?" The two girls looked up in confusion. Claire sighed, "Never mind", and went back to makeing break fast. The kids must have spotted her threw the window because they all came running in at full speed. Right away they began chanting random comands.

"I'm hungrey!"

"I'm thirsty!"

"I have to go potty!"

"I want pankates"

"I want Froitloops"

"I wanna cookie" (Logen, of course)

"Calm down. I'm makeing breakfast. I'll get you all something to drink. Your dads are in the bathrooms so you can either wait, or go bug them and no you can't have a cookie"

"aww Man" Logen sighed. At that moment Liam walked into the kitchen, grabbed a cookeie out of the jar and took a bite. "But-" Logen made a pouty-face and pointed up at his dad. "Thanks" Claire shoot Liam an overly sarcastic smile, to witch Liam replied with a mouth full of cookies, "What?"

Claire rolled her eyes and handed a cookie to Logen. "Geni, you can go to the bath room now" Claire explained, wiping her hands off on her jeans. Geni made a mad dash up stairs. The rest of the kids gathered around the table, and Lilly crawled into her moms lap. "ooh, pritty" She noted, pointing a tiny hand at the magaznie.

"Like mother like doughter" Shannon beamed with a wide grin. Lilly made an attemt at coppying her, flashing her partaily-toothed grin. Charlie wnodered out into the kitchen, frantic and confused. "Mom, i have to pee" Gabby explained. "Twins" Claire sighed. "Oh, I think your fathers out"

Charlie wondered into the kitchen, frantic and confused. "Hey, Claire, have you seen my-"He glanced up mid-sentence, "Liam?" It took a few seconds to settle in before he made a run for the stairs, tripping all the way. "Aw man, now i have to pee" Ben sighed, pushing out of his chair. "Me two!" Logen announced proudly.

"Get in line" Claire explained, sarcasticly. The boys headed up stairs, casualy climbing over Charlie who conteniued to lie their wounded. "So much for breakfast" Claire sighed, and walked over to the steps. "Charlie, what are you doing?" Claire questioned, trying not to laugh.

"Ow" Was Charlie's reply. "Are you alright?" The attempt at not laughing had failed. "Yeah, I'm good" He assured, and pulled himself up. "Good, cause you better run" Claire explained, glanceing up at the top of the steps where the boys stood infront of the bathroom door. Charlie rolled his eyes and slowly climbed the rest of the stairs. The three boys all stood infront of the door, swaying in place and looking around franticly in what could only be known as the potty dance.

Moment's late, Geni wondered out of the bathroom and looked at them in confusion. "Your wird" She confirmed simply before brushing past them. "Dad, do you have to pee?" Ben questioned, looking up at his father. "Nope, i just have to get ready" Charlie explained. "then why are you danceing?"

Charlie thought for a moment. "...I don't know"

Claire snickered from the staircase. "Get ready for what?" Ben questioned curiously. "Work" Charlie replied. "Are you and uncle Liam doing a show?"

"Mm,hm" Charlie nodded impatitntly. (Meanwhile Logen went into the bathroom, cookie in hand) "Cool. Can i come?" Ben questioned inthusasticly. Charlie looked at Claire. "If you think its ok" Claire replied with a shrug. "Awsome!" Ben exclaimed. Gabby's voice called from downstairs "I'm done!"

The boys gave each other a glance and dived for the stairs. Unfortunetly, Charlie was never very good at diving. He hit the stairs while Ben made it down unharmed. Charlie lied on the stairs in defete. Claire stood by, trying not to laugh and once again failing miserably. "You think this funny?I'm in pain!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry" Claire apologized, trying to controll herself. "Just...help me up, please" Charlie sugested, holding out his hand. Claire went to help him up, falling for the clasic trick. Charlie pulled her down so that she landed ontop of him. "Oh, very smooth" She noted sarcasticly. Charlie grinned. "I thought so"

"Next!" Logen exclaimed, wondering out of the bath room. Charlie some how managed to shoot up onto his feet and run to the door, leaving Claire alone on the steps. "Good to know you chose bathrooms over sex!" Claire called, defensivly. "Well, if you want you could come in here with me and i could have both" Charlie sugested playfully.

"I would" Claire explained, pulling herslef up, "But, i wouldn't want to make you late"

"Actualy, if we did it right, i'd be makeing you late" Charlie replied smartly. "Either way, its not gonna happen" Claire confirmed, and headed down the stairs.

Later that day:

"Hold on" Claire called, heading to the front door. She oppened it to find Shannon, who had been ringing the door bell like there was no tommarow. "Oh, my god, you won't belive what happened" Shannon explained, takeing off her sunglasses as she walked on in. "Boone called me this morning. He's getting married!"

"Oh my god" Claire gasped in suprise. "When?"

"Next month. I'm so excited!" Shannon exclaimed. "Think , pritty soon i'll have a little neice or nephew!"

"Speaking of kids, where are yours?"

"Well, the girls are outside and Ben went to the club with Charlie" Claire explained, sitting down on the couch. "Really? Don't you think he's a little young for that?" Shannon questioned, sitting across from her. "Well its not like anything there is gonna tromitize him. Besides, Charlie said the club was a really nice place so theres really nothing to worry about. And Ben really wanted to go" Claire explained simply.

"Aw, thats cute" Shannon replied. "Lilly's out with her dad too"

"Man, Maybe Liam should take our kids to work. Give me some peace and quiet" Michelle noted, takeing a seat in one of the chairs. "Oh, speaking of your kids, wheres Megen? I wanted to show her this dress I saw at the Mall yesterday. It would look great on her" Shannon explained.

"She's upstairs, getting ready to go out with her friends" Michelle answered tirdly. At that moment, Megen came bobbing down the stairs in a tank top and a rather shot black skirt. "Where do you think your going?" Michelle qustioned, raising an eye brow. "I told you, I'm going to Jenny's house" Megen explained, stopping at the bottom of the steps.

"Not wearing that" Michelle confirmed skepticly. Megen sighed loudly and ran back up the stairs. The front door Opened. Charlie Liam and Ben wondered in. "Hey sweetie" Claire grinned, kneeling down to give her sun a hug. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" Ben replied inthusiasticly, then ran up the stairs. Claire watched him for a moment, shrugged, then sat back down. "He has the attention span of his father" Shannon noted from her Chaire. "Yep, and he's great with the laddies" Liam noted playfully. "Unlike his father" Shannon added smartly. Charlie ligted the magiazine out of her hands, rolled it up and boped her on the head with it.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, idle hands" Charlie replied sarcasticly. "Yeah, thats not gonna be the only thing idle if you do it again" Shannon threatened playfully. "Come on kids, settle down" Claire scolded in a motherly tone. Charlie slumped down beside her. "So what happened?"

"It was insane. The wemon were all over the kid." Liam noted proudly. "Yeah, and then Ben noticed a young man with a spiked, green, mowhack and asked if he was a dinasouer" Charlie added with amusment.

"Well, sounds like you had fun" Claire notted happily. "Yeah. And now i have a decoy so i don't have to worry about getting mobed every night by my adoreing fans" Charlie noted. "Oh, you poor thing" Liam teased sarcasticly.

"What? Excuse me for being faithfull" Charlie replied defensivly.

"your excused" Liam assured.


	5. chapter 5

Lostobsesivefreak: Hey, missed you for a while but its good to have you back! I haven't been getting many spelling complaints lately, witch either means the people just gave up on trying to read it or they've gotten used to my errors, there for i don't feel the need to worry about a bata at this point. I still very much apreciate the offer and in the futer if i need one i'll be sure to let you know.

Lostlorenzo: Hey! Man, despret housewives was kick ass. This year has been all about the ABC show's for me. Last weeks episode was a total tease. It has me so excited about the seson finale i could pee my panys! (not litterly, of course) My mom made fun of me because i got all excite when they were waveing goodbye to the people on the raft because we saw Charlie's mid drift, and that beutiful happy traIl of his! (thank god for shirts that don't fit even the littlest of me. exspecialy the sexy british ones!) Me and my friends cunducted a theory that after Charlie retrives Claire's missing baby that she will reward him with a kiss. Fingers are crossed. Schools almost over, witch means end of my theater project, witch is what has been eating up all my free time. But summer will be here soon, and i will have plenty of time to write! something to look forward to! well speaking of writeing, i'm gonna go do that! Peace.

Hey guys! Just wated to let you know, i've been a little dry on the creativlty. But i've just got a big berst of it out of no where, so the story should be getting more interesting. Well, peace!

Fate: Growing pains

"Claire, I love you" Shannon exclaimed after takeing the first bite from her plate. A look of confusion crossed Claire's face. "why?"

"Because, this is the best thing I've ever tasted. Ever" Shannon confirmed, takeing another bite. "Oh, I didn't make it" Claire explained honestly. "Oh, well then michelle-"

"nope" Michelle confirmed casualy. A look of confusion crossed Shannon's face. "All me" Charlie explained, holding up his hand. "oh..." Shannon nodded in a fair enough sort of way before adding, "Thats a little gay"

"Your eating it arn't you?" Charlie questioned sarcasticly. Shannon stuck out her toung in his direction. "Shannon, could we please keep our tounges in our mouth" Claire questioned. "Yes, mom" Shannon replied sarcasticly.

"No, i think i'd remember carrying you around in my stomach for nine months" Claire confirmed playfully. "Yeah, the being kicked with stietto shoes would have given it away" Charlie added. "I'm gonna kick you with stiletto shoes if you don't shut up" Shannon replied threatenly.

"Bring it on"

"Charlie, don't say that ever again" Sayid sugested firmly. "sorry" Charlie replied. "Wow, you handled that like a bitch" Shannon noted teasingly. "Yeah, thought i'd try your aproach" Charlie replied.

"Ow"

Shannon tried to kick Charlie from under the table but hit Liam instead. "sorry" Shannon replied simply. "See? Bitch" Charlie confirmed playfully. "Charlie be nice" Claire scolded. "But being mean is so much more fun" Charlie explained honestly.

"Ok, how about this, untill you two stop arguing I'm keeping my pants on" Claire confirmed, raising an eye brow. "Wow, Shannon, you look lovely tonight" Charlie explained, turning to Shannon. "Why thank you" Shannon replied with a big fake smile before kicking him in the shin. "Ow"

"See? Isn't it nice when you guys get along?" Claire questioned sarcasticly. The phone rang in the living room. "Are you wearing knifes on the end of your feet? Jessus" Charlie noted, still looking down at his leg. "Oh, stop being such a girl"

"Alright, but only if you stop being a slut"

"hay!"

"Claire, its for you" Megen noted, bringing in the phone. Claire hopped up and took it.

"Ow"

"Sorry, it slipped"

"Didn't your parents teach you not to throw things?"

"nope"

"Excuse me!"

Every one's attention turned to Claire, who sushed them angrily and went back to the phone. "hello? Sun! I haven't heard from you in forever!...Oh my god!"

"Whats going on?" Shannon questioned excitedly, hopeing up from her seat. "They'er getting married!" Claire explained hapily. Shannon replied in what could only be discribed as an ear-peircing squil that would put a dolphin to shame.

"Whos Sun?" Michelle questioned in confusion. "one of the friends from the island" Charlie explained in a wisper. "ohhh...so i'm not invited?"

"uhh...is Michelle invited?" Charlie turned to Claire, who shushed him once again. "Theres more? Well?" Claire waited impatently. "What is it? What is it!" Shannon demanded exciteingly. A big smile crossed Claire's face. "She's pregnet"

"EEE!"

"ow" Claire stepped aside to protect her ear drums from ruptering. "Sorry" Shannon apologixed, blushing slightly. "So when's the wedding?" Claire questioned, going back to the conversation. "Two weeks?"

"Wow, thats soon" Charlie noted simply. "Of course we'll be there" Claire assured. "uh...Claire?" Charlie tried to get her attention. "Uh, hold on a second Sun. Here, talk to Shannon" Claire shoved the phone into Shannons impatent hand and turned to Charlie. "Some of us, meaning me, have work" Charlie reminded. "Oh...right" Claire blushed slightly.

"And kids" Shannon added with a smile. "Right" Claire nodded once again. "Well, i'm sure we ca figure something out"

Charlie noded, optimisticly.

Later that day:

"did you call?" Claire questioned, walking into their bed room after putting the kids to bed. "Yeah, no deal" Charlie explained in disapointment. "They won't let you take off for one weekend?" Claire questioned in disbelieif. "Nope. Aparently i'm very important" Charlie explained, trying not to be as arogent as he sounded.

Claire sighed and plopped down on the bed. Charlie scooted over and slid his arms around her waist. "You know, just because i can't go dosen't mean you cant" Charlie noted simply. "Charlie, i can't leave you here alone for a whole week" Claire replied skepticly. "Why not? Think i can't take care of myself?"

"no, i know you can take care of you. its the three kids i'm worried about" Claire reminded playfully. "Well, i'll have Liam and Michelle here to help me" Charlie explained hopefully. "That is true" Claire agreed after a moment of consideration. "But still, we've never spent any more than a day apart"

"Well i know, but, I think you should go. Its been a long time since you've seen Sun, and it would mean alot to her. Besides, its only a week" Charlie noted insistently. "You really think i should?" Claire questioned consideretly. "Yeah. You'd have fun. Plus, you don't want to around me _all_ the time" Charlie reminded playfully.

"Wanna bet?" Claire questioned, equaly playfull. "So are you going?"

"yeah" Claire nodded thoughtfully. "Good" Charlie replied with a smile. Claire smiled back and hopped up. "Where are you going?" Charlie questioned in confusion. "To pack" Claire replied simply. "Why?"

"Well i know you don't want to spend all your time with me but i thought you could atlest spend the night" Charlie explained sugesivly. "Hint, hint"

Claire smiled. "Its always about sex with you isn't it?"

"Not always. Some times its food. But mostly sex" Charlie confirmed honestly. "Faire enough" Claire shruged and hopped into bed beside him.

Next Morning:

"Charlie..."

"Uh,...Charlie...hun..."

"CHARLIE!"

"hm?"

"In order for me to leave your going to have to remove your mouth from my neck" Claire remined playfully. "But i don't want you to leave" Charlie explained with a pout. "oh, not you too" Claire sighed in anoyance. The grils and Ben had already given her a huge guilt trip that included Gabby breaking into tears, Geni given her the silent treatment and Ben refusing to let go of her leg.

Charlie ignored the comment and contenuied to kiss her neck. "Charlie, this was your idea" Claire remined impatently. "I know. You were dum for listoning" Charlie explained in reply. "Alright, thats enough. I'm going, rather you like it or not" Claire explained, atemmpting to pull away. Charlie kept his arms tightly around her. "Charlie-"

"OK, ok. You can go. Just one more kiss" Charlie insisted. Claire scoffed and rolled her eyes. "please?"

Claire sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Charlie rolled his eyes, and she gave him a kiss on the mouth. "There, you happy?"

"Verry" Charlie confirmed with a grin, losen his hold around her waist. "Alright then. Have fun" She gave him another peck on the cheek. "I'll try" Charlie assured playfully, picking up her bags. "Thanks sweety" She took the bags from his hand. "Bye"

She gave him another quick kiss, witch turned into a long kiss, witch turned into a toung kiss. "Charlie, I'll be back in a week" Claire remined insistently once finding the conviction to pull away. "Right, right. Sorry" He aplogized with a nod. "Its ok. Be good" She told, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "yes ma'am" He assured as she walked out the door.

"bye" The door closed behind her. Charlie sighed and leaned back agenst the door. "Hey Charlie" Megen wondered into the living room. "whats wrong?"

"I miss Claire" Charlie eplained simply. "But...it was your idea" Megen reminded, a look of confusion on her face. "_But it was your idea_, why do you people listen to me?" Charlie questioned in agrivation, pushing himself off the door. "I...don't know" Megen replied, eyeing him in concern. "But hey, its only a week. I'm sure you'll be fine"

"I know" Charlie nodded, laying down on the couch. "I am fine. I'm just...i'm not anything. I'm fine" He babbled insistently. "Are you sure?" Megen questioned, raseing an eye brow. "Positive" He confirmed confidently. "Alright...well, i'm gonna go then" Megen shrugged and grabed her bag. "Where are you going?" Charlie questioned curiously.

"Uh...school?" Megen explained, as if it should be obvious. "But its sunday" Charlie noted in confusion. "No, that was yesterday. Today's Monday" Megen explained, trying to hide a smile. "oh...fuck"

"Hey, watch that lanugage" Megen scolded playfully. "oh shut up. So when do i take the kids?" Charlie questioned, hopeing up from the couch.

"In an hour."

"fuck"

"Didn't Claire fill you in on this?" Megen questioned curiously. "Probly, i wasn't listoning. So, what do i do exacltly"

"Want me to help?" Megen offered in amusementy. "Yes, please" Charlie replied despertly. "Alright, you get them up and have them get dressed. I'll make breakfast."

"Right" Charlie nodded, and headed up stairs. Megan shook her head as she watched him sprint up the steps and sighed. "Good greif"

At the school:

"Alright, off you go." Charlie shooed the kids out of the car. "Your gonna be back to pick us up, right?" Geni questioned with a skeptical look on her face. "Of course i will" He assured in an over cherefull way. "What time, again?"

Geni rolled her eyes and walked away. "Three O'clock" Megen explained. "Right" Charlie replied with a nod. "Alright, just make sure your hear or else i'm gonna have to kick your ass" Megen scolded playfully.

"Aww" The four kids gasped sarcasticly. "Hey, watch your language" Charlie noted playfully. "Bye Charlie" Megen waved with a smile, reminding him that they needed to go. "Bye" and back home he went.

"Hey, man. How'd the first drive to school go?" Liam questioned, glanceing up from the couch as Charlie walked into the living room. "Wonderfull. Thanks for helping by the way" Charlie noted sarcasticly. "Hey, you could have woken me up" Liam replied with a shrug. "Yeah, right" Charlie scoffed, "a dinodaur couldn't wake you up"

"Michelle pulls it off all the time" Liam explained simply. "Yeah, i'm sure she has a way difforent means of doing it to" Charlie noted sarcasticly. "Good point" Liam nodded, in agreement. "But, hey, atleast you didn't get lost" Liam noted optimisticly. "How could I? Your doughter is an extreme back-seat driver" Charlie explained teasingly.

"I know, thats why i stopped driving them" Liam explained honestly. "Well, in her defense if it wern't for her comeing down here i would have tought it was sunday" Charlie noted. "Its not sunday?" A look of confusion crossed Liams face.

"Nope. Monday"

"ahh" Liam nodded. "Man, our gean pull is fucked" Charlie noted simply. "Eh, what are you gonna do" Liam shrugged, and contenuied looking at his paper. "Since when do you read the paper?" Charlie questioned, just now realizing he'd been holding it. "Cartoons" Liam explained simply.

"Oh", Charlie nodded, "Is mine still in there?"

"What? Charlie brown?" Liam looked up once again. "Duh" Charlie answered playfully. "yeah, its in here" Liam explained with a roll of his eyes. Charlie reached for the paper. "ah, ah, ah. Wait your turn" Liam solded, pulling the paper away. "right, sorry" Charlie sat back in his chair.

Later that day:

"Dad, can you help me with my homework?" Ben questioned, sitting at the kitchen table. "Posibly. What subject?" Charlie replied, not makeing any promisis. "Math" Ben explained, unenthused. Charlie consided for a moment. "what grade are you in again?"

"Second. Geze, dad, don't you know anything?" Ben questioned with a roll of his eyes. "I knew that. I was just testing you, and you passed!" Charlie covered playfully. "Now, lets see this homework. Second grade level wasn't to bad. But when your in third your on your own" Charlie explained, takeing a seat beside him.

"No, mum will be here" Ben reminded simply. "Right" Charlie nodded, and took a look at the paper infront of him. "Dad?"

He turned to see Gabby standing behind him. "Yeah?" He questioned, raising an eye brow. "Can we go play at the creek?"

"Dose your mum let you?" Charlie questioned skepticaly. "Umm...i dunno" Gabby replied innocently, swaying back and forth. "No" Megan answered for her. "Shut up" Gabby snapped. "Make me" Megen replied threateningly. "Hey, kids, cut it out. I'm trying to do Ben's homework" Charlie explained.

"Your doing his homewrok?" Megen raised an eye brow. "Well, not doing. _Helping_" Charlie corrected. "Right" Megen rolled her eyes skepticly. "Whats for dinner?"

"I have no idea" Charlie explained simply, turning back to the paper. "Claire normaly makes dinner" Megen reminded moodily. "Well, Claire's not here" Charlie reminded in reply. "Right. Guess will starve" Megen noted smartly. "Or, you could make something yourself" Charlie corrected, slightly annoyed.

"Why can't you do it?" Megen questioned, testingly. "Because i'm bussy. Get your parents to do it" Charlie explained, trying not to sound agervated. "Yeah, right" Megen rolled her eyes. "What? You think they won't feed you?" Charlie questioned, skepticaly.

"They never do" Michelle explained simply. "They never do anything"

With that Megean slipped out of the room. "Uh, Ben, think you could try to pull this off with out me for a bit?" Charlie questioned, now concerned about his neice. "Yeah" Ben assured confidently. "Alright. Remind me later, k?"

"K" Ben nodded. Charlie slipped out of his chaire. "Megen" He fallowed her down the hall. "Yeah?" she turened, stopping in her door way. "Think we should talk" Charlie explained, stopping infront of her. "About what?" Megen questioned, as if she didn't know. "About that little out burst you just had" Charlie reminded in a serious tone.

Megen rolled her eyes and slumped down onto her bed. "What about it?"

"Well, I'm worried. You seem pretty pissed off about something." Charlie explained, sitting down beside her. "Its just dumb teenager stuff. You probly wouldn't understand" Megen replied. "How old do you think I am?" Charlie questioned sarcasticly. "I was a teenager once you know. Not to long ago, as a matter of fact." He reminded.

"I know" Megen replied with a sigh. "Ok then. Whats going on?" Charlie questioned, keeping a serios tone. "I don't know. Its just, Mom and Dad, they just goof around. Neither one of them have real jobs. We lost our house, so they mooch of of you and Claire. They don't make dinner, or wash cloths, or clean or help with homework or do any of the things you and Claire do for your kids. And you guys have three kids to take care of. You don't need two more! And even right now! Your talking to me. Your the one helping me with my problems. Your the one who cought me sneaking out. Its like all they do is sit around and make jokes. They don't even notice when i'm upset" Megen explained, giving in quite easily.

"Have you talked to them about this?" Charlie questioned. "No." Megen replied simply. "Maybe you should." Charlie sugested. "I don't think it'll change any thing. they'er in denile" Megen replied. "Look, Meg, I know it seems like they'er just goof offs, but they do alot more for you than you think" Charlie explained. "Like what?" Megen questioned skepticly.

"Liam and Michelle were young when she got pregnet. They were just kids. Liam was a freaking party animal too. We were bloody famous. He thought he was gonna be able to just party for the rest of his life. But when you came along, every thing changed. He quit smokeing, quit drinking, quit doing drugs, he even quit the band. I hated him for about three years. Wouldn't talk to him or anything. I thought he was being selfish. Dropping me to go live a perfect suberban life. But i was wrong. I didn't realize untill Ben came along what it was like to have a child. He gave up every thing for you. His fame, his youth, every thing important to him. All so you could have a decent life. With a father you could have some amount of respect for."

Megen looked on in suprise for a while. "I defintly didn't know that" Megen explained, feeling slightly guilty. "Its alright. I don't blame you. It took me three years to figure it out. Probly even more than that" Charlie explained.

"Thanks Charlie" Megen looked up at him aprechativly. "Any time" Charlie assured with a smile. "Come on. I'll help Ben with his math homework so you can make dinner" Megen offered, hopping up. "Why do you want _me_ to make dinner so bad?" Charlie question, playfully.

"Cause, you make a mean grilled chease" Megen replied with a smile. "Exspecialy when we used the iron instead of the stove"

"You remeber that?" Charlie questioned, suprised. "Of course I do. I remeber all the crap we used to do when I was little" Megen explained. "I don't know if thats a good thing or a bad thing" Charlie noted sarcasticly. "Oh, trust me, its a bad thing. If i told Claire about half the crap you'd live on our couch" Megen assured playfully.

"I guess were not telling her then" Charlie confirmed with a smile. "Of course not. I like the couch when its Charlieless" Megen agreed. The two headed downstairs.

Next day:

Charlie was near a breaking point. When Claire came home, he was going to hug her to death. He couldn't understand how she'd managed to take care of all these kids all this time and not explode. Liam and Michelle, were as Megen said, no help. It had been two days, and they did nothing except make comments.

The girls would not stop fighting, and Geni has quite the voilent streak. He managed to put them in seperate rooms. Megen let Geni stay in hers, and Gabby was in his and Claires. They still managed to argue across the hall, but atleast no pig tails were being ripped out. Ben was stressing over his homework, wich Charlie had no idea how to do. Second grade was nothing like it used to be. Then again, Charlie didn't really use his brains to get through school. Thats where the pace charms came in.

"This is insanity" Charlie confirmed with a sigh, stareing down at the work sheet. "Since when did they put letters in math? Your in elementry school danmit!" He exclaimed in astonishment. Ben simply shrugged. "Who's your teacher?"

"Ms. Adams" Ben explanied. "I'm gonna have talk with her. This is redicoulus" Charlie declaired, hopping up from the table. "Uh,oh" Liam noted simply. "What?" Charlie turned to him angrily. "Time to use the Pace chame againe?" Liam questioned teasingly.

"Liam ,what the bloody hell are you going on about?" Charlie questioned, not really in the mood for this. "Look, man, I know how you got through high school and it wasn't your beuitfull mind" Liam explained playfully. "What was it?" Megen questioned curiously. "Charlie slept with his teachers" Michelle answered simply, without even looking up from the book she'd been reading.

Megen looked over at Charlie with a look of suprise. "Not all of them." Charlie confirmed, defensivly. "How many of them?" Megen questioned, trying not to laugh. "Three" Charlie answered, hopeing if he did the subject could be dropped_. Wrong! _

"Were they girl teachers?" Megen asked playfully. "For the most part" Liam answered with a snicker. "Really?" Megen gasped, turning back to Charlie. "No, not really. I'm trying to make a phone call here" Charlie reminded in anoyance. "Your not gonna sleep with Ms. Adam's are you?" Megen questioned sarcasticly.

The look of agrivation on Charlie's face just grew stronger. "Sorry. We'll talk about this later" Megen confirmed, trying to whipe the smirk off her face. "Thank you" Charlie sighed, and went to the fridge for the school number (Claire had a system of sticky-notes that covered the refrigerator door.)

"Danmit, its not on here" Charlie muttered in agrivation. "Any one no the number?"

No answer. "Of cours not" Charlie noted in flustration. "Maybe it would be better if you just went down there" Liam sugested casualy. "Oh? You think i should go down there? Sorry Liam, in case you haven't noticed, I've got three kids to take care of!" Charlie reminded, letter his flustration get the best of him.

"I'll watch them" Liam explained simply. "The fuck you will. You don't even watch your own kids!" Charlie exclaimed. "What's that supose to mean?" Liam questioned defeinsivly. "It means i've been playing Claire for a few days now, and you've done absolutly nothing but sit on that danm couch and make comments. Maybe instead of telling me what to do you should get up off your ass and try makeing dinner, or putting your son to sleep, or giving him a bath, or takeing them to school, or even talking to your dougter for once!" Charlie snapped.

"Are you trying to tell me how to be a parent?" Liam questioned, standing up. "Liam sit down" Michelle Scolded simply. "Yeah. I am. Some one should" Charlie confirmed. "Your a spoild little bitch, you know that? Claire's gone for two days and you snap. I'm sorry you can't take care of your family, but i do a danm good job in takeing care of mine" Liam confirmed anrily. "You know what? I'm not even going to argue with you. I've got to much shit to do" Charlie declared, and started back into the kictchen. After a moment he stopped and turned around.

"I've put up with alot of shit from you Liam. But i forgave you, because i know what its like to have a family. But incase you haven't noticed, your in my house, so maybe its time you start doing something for me for a change" Charlie confirmed angrily.

"Man, i feel the love in this house"

Shannon apeared at the front door. (She wasn't leaving untill tommarow. Missed the plain on the account of not knowing what to wear)

"God danmit" Charlie grumbled in annoyance. "Ben, don't worry about the homework. Tell your teacher i told you not to do it, and tell her to call here, ok?"

"Ok" Ben assured. "Where are you going?" Shannon questioned curiously. "To my room" Charlie explained. "Gabby's in your room" Megen reminded.

"Fuck"

"You ok, Charlie?" Shannon questioned. "No, I'm not" Charlie confirmed in anoyance. "He's grumpy cause Claire's not here. I think this is the longest the poor boy's gone without sex in a loooong time" Liam explaine jokenly. Aparently, Charlie didn't find it to funny.

"Get out"

"Excuse me?" Liam looked up in confusion. "Get out" Charlie repeated firmly. The rest of the group stared at him in shock. "Your kicking me out?" Liam questioned in amazement. "Yeah, i am." Charlie confirmed, witch not intention of backing down. "Why?" Liam questioned in confusion. "Well aparently I'm grumpy, now get the fuck out" Charlie explained angrily.

"Fine" Liam snapped, and headed out the door. Charlie wondered upstairs. "Danm" Shannon declared simply. "Seriously" Michelle nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Lostlorenzo: AHH! I know! I was highly upset about the no kiss thing. The kiss on the cheek totaly got my hopes up! Yes, Sun and Boone will be makeing apearances, as wells as Michale, Walt, maybe even Jin. That would make things interesting wouldn't it? Oh, by the way, yes, Sun is marrying Michale. This next chapter is pretty amuseing, takeing the edge off the last Chapter a bit. Well, i'm gonna get wrighting it. Peace!

Lostobsesivefreak: Hey, sorry to keep you waiting. Seems like its been takeing me forever to get these things updated. But I'll have more time to get them done, specialy since its summer and i can stay up alot later. I love Charlie, obviously, thats why i write about him. But, well, you know what i mean! Keep on keeping on.

Fate: Growing Pains

Claire sat on the bed in her hotel room with the phone clutched to her ear. "How's everything going?" She questioned curiously. "...Good" Charlie lied, not wanting her to worry. Things wern't going good. It was now wensday night, Liam had been goon since yesterday afternoon. Michelle went off to look for him, didn't have much luck. She'd been begging Charlie to go look, thinking he might have a better idea of where his brother would go. Charlie told her if he knew Liam was he'd tell her, but that was a lie too.

The truth was he was to stuborn to go look for him, and Liam was to stuborn to come home. Sooner or later his brother didn't come home, he'd have to tell Claire. But right now, he just wanted to talk to her. To hear her voice. "Are you alright? You sound sick?" Claire questioned in concern.

"No, just tired. Had a long day" He explained reasuringly. "Yeah, kids can be a hand full" Claire nodded understandingly. "No kidding. I don't know how you do it every day" Charlie explained honestly. "I know it seems difficult, but I'm sure your doing just fine" Claire assured optimisticly. "lets hope" Charlie replied, modestly. "How's every one doing down there?"

"Good. Sun looks amazeing! She's got that pregnet-women glow thing going on" Claire explained hapily. "How's Michale?" Charlie questioned curiously. "He's...he's doing ok. Stressing a bit, but i think he'll be alright" Claire replied. "Have you heard from Shan?"

"Yeah, she was hear yesterday. She'll be there tommarow." Charlie explained, becomeing aware that Shannon would infact be there tommarow. He was also aware that Shannon was there during him and Liams little fight. _Great, now I have to call her. Later. Call her later. _

"Ok, more important question, how are you?" Charlie asked playfully. "I'm good. I miss you though, and the kids" Claire explained. "I know. We miss you two. Exspecialy Geni. I don't think she likes me very much" Charlie replied.

"I don't think Geni likes any one very much" Claire explained, "She has quite the attitude"

"no kidding"

He could hear her laugh on the other end of the phone. It seemed like it'd been forever since he hered her laugh. "Hey, Charlie. Shan's here. She wants to talk to you" Michelle explained through the door. "Alright" He replied. "Hey, luv, Shannon's here" Charlie explained to Claire over the phone. "Oh, alright. Well, call me tommarow ok?" Cliare sugested. "Can't wait" Charlie Assured. "I love you"

"I love you two" Claire replied. The two hung up and Charlie headed downstairs. "Hey, whats up?" He questioned to Shannon who sat on the couch. "Well, i know you've kind of been stressed" Shannon began. "And you being here helps that...how?" Charlie asked playfully. "Well i thought you might want to go get a drink or something, but aparently my presence is unwanted" Shannon replied, sarcasticly.

"Shannon, your presence is always unwanted, how ever, a drink is not" Charlie explained jokenly. "So your in?" Shannon asked, raseing an eye brow. "Yeah, just let me change into some decent cloths" Charlie assured, looking down at the shirt he was wearing. He'd had it since the plaine crash, and it looked pretty rough.

"Wow, i remeber that shirt when it had sleves" Shannon noted playfully. "Yeah, me two. I'll go change" Chalire explained. "You don't have to. I mean, its just a bar. Besides, grungy works for you" Shannon assured nicely. "Thanks...i think" Charlie replied, slightly confused. "Michelle, you got the kids?" Charlie asked, grabbing his hoddie. "Yeah. No prob" Michelle assured. "Thanks"

"Can I come?" Megen questioned with a hopefull look. "No" All three replied. Megen looked disapointed and plopped back down on the couch. "Come on Charlie. I'm gonna drink you under the table" Shannon declared as she pulled the front door open. "I'd like to see you try" Charlie replied chalgingly.

At the bar:

"I Hate bar bands" Shannon noted, stareing at the group on stage in bordom. "Thanks" Charlie noted, reminded her he was still there. "You guys arn't a bar band. You used to be famous, but now you've got to tone it down a bit. Besides, you guys play clubs, not bars. These guys are just wannna-bes" Shannon explained. "Good point" Charlie agreed, and took a sip of his bear.

"Any word from Liam?" Shannon asked curiously, after doing the same. "Nope" Charlie answered simply. "Wow. He really is stuborn" Shannon noted. "Yeah. We both are. Its genetic or something" Charlie explianed, looking at the botle in his hand. "Did you say gin and tonic?"

"No, _genetic_" Charlie explained. "Oh...I like Gin and tonic better" Shannon confirmed. "Me two" Charlie agreed. "What time is it?"

"Ummmm, i dunno. Let me look at my watch...wait, i don't have a watch" Shannon explained, a look of confusion crossing her face. "Don't you have a flight tommarow?" Charlie raised an eye brow. "Oh yeah" Shannon answered, just rembering herself. Charlie couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe you should stop drinking then"

"But I like drinking" Shannon protested playfully. "So do I, but I'm good at it. Your not" Charlie reminded before takeing a sip. "I am not. I could kick your ass at drinking!" She replied defensivly. " Wanna bet?" Charlie raised an eye brow. "Is that a Chamalanege?" Shannon questioned in a slurr.

"Chamalnge is not a word, Shannon" Charlie explained. "Oh...your not a word" She replied after a moment of delay. "No, but i'm a slang. Well, my name is" Charlie explained. "Slang for what?" Shannon questioned after takeing a sip. "Herine" Charlie replied after doing the same. "hm, thats ironical" Shannon noted with a laugh.

"Ironical's not a word" Charlie reminded teasingly. "Oh, shut up. What do you know about english?" Shannon questioned defensivly. "Well, for starters I am English" He explained. "So am I" Shannon shrugged, downing the last of her bottle. "No your not. Your American, your the people who killed english" Charlie explained.

"Oh, your just mad becuase I can drink better than you" Shannon noted teasingly. "Excuse me? I'm on my fith glass and I haven't even begun to make up words. You on the other hand on on your third glass and have already made up twelve" Charlie reminded. Shannon thought for a moment(i know, its a mirical! j/k) but could think of no come back except, "your mean"

"Your drunk" Charlie replied with a smirk, before takeing a sip of his bear. "Not for long" Shannon declared, before opening up her new bottle and takeing a gulp. "That made absulutly no since" Charlie noted, eyeing her in confusion. Shannon thought for a moment.(another miricals!)

"You make no since"

"Fair enough" Charlie shrugged and took another sip.

A few hour's later:

The band had left and the Bar was half empty. Both Shannon and Charlie had begun a protest agenst bar stools and chares, for they were both to inebriated to keep that much balence, so the floor cliamed the two as their friend. "You know, Charlie. I think you'd look good with blond hair" Shannon declaired, one arm leaning on the seat of the chair, the other losely swaying the bottle in hand.

"I...have blond hair" Charlie noted in confusion. "I know. But I mean blonder. Like...like my blond." Shannon attempted to explaine. "You know, without all the brownish parts"

"Oh, so you think I'd look good as a fake blond" Charlie confrimed sarcasticly. "Hey, i'm not a fake blond!" Shannon scoffed definsivly. "I'm natural. But then i went brown, so now technicaly I'm a fake blond. But still natural...or something" Shannon clairifired before takeing a sip.

Charlie nodded in understanding. Then he realized he actualy understood what she was talking about and looked confused again. "I know! You should let me die your hair!" Shannon sugested in excitement, trying to hop up and failing. "Hell no" Charlie assured with a laugh.

"Why not?" Shannon questioned with a pout. "Because your drunk" Charlie reminded playfully. "So?" Shannon questioned, not quite graspeing the point. Charlie concidered it for a moment. "No"

"Oh, come on" Shannon insisted, grabbing a hold of his arm. "No, i like my hair" Charlie confrimed. "Come on, i won't mess it up, i promis. Pl-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-s" She shook his arm persistantly.

Charlie sighed. "I'm gonna kill you for this tommarow. Your lucky I'm drunk" Charlie explained, pulling himself up off the floor. "YAy!" Shannon quilled happily and managed to bounch up without falling. They both grabbed their things, including the bottles, paid their tab, and were off to the house.

It was pich black when they came in. Every one else was asleep. "Wow, your house is scary" Shannon noted, looking around with wide eyes. "Shh" Charlie reminded as he flicked on the light and pulled off his hoodie. "oh, right" Shannon nodded in wisper, carfully pulling the door shut behind her.

"Alright, lets get this over with" Charlie sugested, looking a little nervous. "Right" Shannon nodded in agrement, "You go to the bath room. I'm gonna get the stuff together. I'll meat you their" she instructed.

"Ok" Charlie began to turn, then stops, "You sure you know what your doing?"

"Yes!" Shannon insited, and gave him an nudge towards the door. Charlie sighed and marched himself to the batheroom. Shannon opened up the bag that she'd grabbed from her apartment (In a cab, because well, driving would not be cool) and pulled out the hair die bottle. "Ok, now...how do i do this again?"

"Shannon-" Charlie managed to hear her and turned in the door way. "I'm just kidding" Shannon assured with a smile. Charlie rolled his eyes and stepped into the bathroom.

Next morning:

Charlie wondered down stairs, still wearing the same jeans and striped shirt from last night. He was still half asleep as he walked into the livivng room to find Michelle, Megen, the twins, Ben and Logen all stareing back at him. "...Morning" He stopped in his tracks, a look of confusion on his face.

"Wow, your looking very bright this morning" Michelle noted with a snicker. Charlie's bewilnderment contenuied a moment before he remebered. "Oh, right" He ran his hand through his hair, trying to hide his imbarassment. "Shannon's idea. How bad is it?"

"I think it looks cool. You look like a nazi" Megen confirmed with a smile. "uh...thanks" Charlie replied, eyeing her curiously. "So, hey, i thought since you wanted to talk to Ms. Adams, you could just come to her class when you drop us off. I'll show you where it is" Megen sugested, gathering up the kids plates from breakfast.

"Good idea" Charlie agreed, "Do I have time to change?"

Megen looked him over. "yes, please do" She insisted, teasingly. Charlie hurried upstaires to his room and pulled off his cloths. He tossed them onto the floor and pulled out a difforent pair of jeans and a brown button up shirt, nothing fancy, but as long as it didn't have rips, blood and bear stains on it, he was good to go. As he buttoned up the shirt he cought a glance of himself in the mirror. _Wow, I really do look like a nazi. Note to self, do not speak German today_.

He finished the last couple buttons and headed down stairs. "Ready?" He questioned, turnning to Megen as he grabed his hoodie and pulled open the front door. Megen simply held up her left arm in a hail-hitler fasion and walked out the door. "Ha, ha. Verry funny. You do that when we get to the school I'll kill you" Charlie declared, fallowing her out the door along with the line of kids who fallowed them down to the car like a row of babbie ducks. Megen pulled open the door and climbed into the driver seat.

"Ha, you wish" Charlie scoffed as he helped the kids one by one into the back seat. "But you can't drive. Your hung over" Megen noted teasingly. "Whats hung over mean?" Gabby questioned as Charlie lifted her into the car. "It means he's drunk" Ben explained. "No, it means I _was _drunk" Charlie corrected, then thought for a moment, "...Witch i wasn't"

"You were drunk enough to let Shannon bleach your hair" Megen reminded as she slid into the pasenger side. "Shh, I'm driving" Charlie declared and started up the car.

They arrived at the School early, and waited for the teacher in class room. Ben had gone off to his own, while the girls and Logen had taken their seats. Well, except Gabby, who was being held by her dad in a plea for attention. She idley played with his hair as he leaned agenst the teacher desk.

"This is the most under decorated kendergarden class room i've ever sceen" Charlie declared, looking about the room. "You are such a metro" Megen teased. "Well look at it! No pictures or posters, no little borders around the chalk board, no color chalk, no gold stars, its pitifull really" Charlie explained. "Well Ms. Adams is right over there. Maybe you can give her some decorateing tips" Megen noted sarcasticly. Charlie turnned to see the women in the hall, who was talking to a man in a suit.

She was middle aged and thin with light blond hair. She also looked extreamly familiar. Then it dawned on him. "Thats the teacher?" Charlie questioned, turning to Megen with a look of panic. "...yeah" Megen explained, giving him a confused look. "Shit"

"What?" Megen raised an eye brow at him. "I know her" Charlie explained, looking around the room for an alternitive way out. "You do? From where?" Megen asked quriously. "From...from a long time ago" Charlie explained in a panic. "As in a before-you-met-Claire long time ago?" Megen questioned.

"Yes. Actualy it was a day before i meet Claire" Charlie explained, clearly freaking out. "You slept with the teacher?" Megen gasped in amazement. "Shh" Charlie reminded, trying to keep himself from being noticed. "Ok, here's what were gonna do. Were just gonna walk by." Charlie explained in a wisper. "Don't you think she'll see us?"

"Probly. But I doubt she'll reconize me" Charlie elaborated, slowly migrateing towards the door. He took a deep breath and stepped out into the hall way. Megen fallowed quickly behind. They waited untill they reached the end of the hall and turned to start talking. "Ok. That was close" Charlie noted, letteing out another breath.

"Why? Whats wrong with her?" Megen questioned curiously. "Well, last time I'm saw her she kicked me in the stomach then walked out of my hotel room with my shampane in her underwear" Charlie explained in a wisper. "Oh" Megen nodded, mildly suprised. "Ok, just go to class" He told, heading for the front door. "Alright. Don't forget to pick us up" Megen reminded.

"I wont" Charlie assured, and walked out to the car.

Before the Wedding:

"how do I look?" Sun questioned, turning from the mirror to face the grils. "Your dress is prettyer than mine" Shannon noted with a pout. "You suck"

"Excuse her. Thats just Shannon for "You look amazeing" Claire explained with a smile. Sun smiled back. "So, are you nervous?" Shannon questioned, walking over to the chair beside her. "No. Just excited" Sun assured happily. "Really? I was nervous as hell when I married Sayid" Shannon noted bluntly.

"I rember. I was the one who pulled you back in the window, rember?" Sun reminded teasingly. "Oh right" Shannon blushed. Claire simply smiled. "I helped"

"Hey, the point is I went through with it" Shannon reminded, defensivly. "Exactly." Claire agreed with a nod. "You two should go get dressed" Sun sugested, in excitement. "Good idea" Shannon nodded and grabbed onto Claire's wrist, dragging her and the dresses into the dressing room.

" I can walk on my own achord you know" Claire reminded once they were behind the curitan that seperated them from the rest of the room. "I know, but you walk slow" Shannon replied teasingly, pulling off her shirt. Claire just shook her head and began getting undressed herself. "So, I talked to Charlie last night" Claire explained as she unbuttoned her shirt. "When?" Shannon questioned, a look of worrie on her face.

"Around nine. He said you came over" Claire explained. "Oh, yeah" Shannon replied, a little relived. "Well...why were you there?" Claire questioned, curiously. "Oh. He was a little tweaked out because of the kids, so i though I'd get him out of the house" Shannon explained casualy.

"And take him where?" Claire questioned, suspicously. "A bar" Shannon answered simply. "A bar? On a wendsday night? When he has to drive the kids to school the next morning?" Claire questioned angrily. "Oh calm down. If he crashed he would have called you" Shannon assured, pulling her dress off the hanger.

"i'm going to kill him" Claire declaired, crossing her arms over her chest. "No your not" Shannon noted skepticaly. "Yes I am! I'm gonna go home, walk through the front door, jump his ass and kill him" Claire confirmed violently. "Well when you see him your gonna jump on his ass for a _whole_ difforent reson" Shannon explained with a sugestive grin.

"Why?" Claire questioned, a look of alarm crossing her face. "You'll see" Shannon assured secretivly, and pulled on her dress. Claire's eyes widened. "What did you do?" Claire insisted, a worried look on her face. "Nothing" Shannon replied innocently. Claire didn't buy it for one second. "Shannon-"

"I didn't do anything" Shannon insisted with a sweet little smile. Claire grimaced. "Screw Charlie. I'm killing you first" She declared. "No you won't becuase I'm dressed and your not!" Shannon reminded teasingly, hopping out of the dressing room. "So unless you want to chance me into the hall, i guess your screwed"

"Fine. I'll kill you later" Claire pouted and pulled on her dress. Sun watched Shannon beam triumphently. "Whats going on?" She questioned curiously. "Oh nothing" Shannon answered in a sing song voice. "how do I look?" She did a little twirl and watched the pale green skirt twirl around her. "You look great" Sun assured with a smile.

"Shan. zip" Claire instructed, turning around. Shannon walked over and sipped up the back of her dress. "Thanks. Ok...now I can kill you" Claire explained. Shannon made a run for the door and Claire chased after her. Sun watched with wide eyes. Walt stood in the hall way and watched as the grils ran past.

"Woo..." He noted simpy as he watched them fly by. Sun smiled at him aqwardly. "Man, girls are weird" Walt noted, shakeing his head as he wondered off down the hall.

When Charlie came home, the house apeared empty. Any other time, the living room would be flooding with people. Kids would be yelling, girls would be gossiping, Claire would be telling him and Shannon to stop arguing, but now it was silent. "Michelle?" He called, makeing sure she wasn't hideing around some corner. He heard something move in the kitchen. He shut the front door and walked over. "Oh, hey." Michelle walked out of the kitchen, arms crossed over her stomach.

"Hey" Charlie replied, giving her a worried glance. She looked cold, and frail. He could tell she'd been crying. She looked down, trying to hide it. "How'd it go?" She questioned softly, trying to avoid the subject. Charlie simply walked over and wraped his arms around her. After a moment she hugged him back. "This is my fault" He noted guiltfully.

"No" Michelle assured, pulling back, "You were right. Your absolutly right"

"I over reacted-" Charlie insisted. "No, you were angrey. And you had every right to be." Michelle interupted. "Liam's just to stuborn to come home. But her will"

For a moment a tear rolled down her cheek and she looked as if she doubted her own words. "He will come back" Charlie assured firmly, looking her stright in the eye before folding her into his arms. She hugged him back and tried to keep her self from crying. Charlie heard the door open and looked over her shoulder to see Liam standing in the door way.


	7. Chapter 7

LostLormzo: Hey, lucy you. I've still got two more weeks. Well, not full weeks. Four full days and four half days. But then i'm done! About the hair dieing thing, I have a love for Charlie's hair, but i recently found a picture of him, where it was 100 blonde, and he looked adoriblw, and it gave me ideas. So, thus, the blondness. Well, don't have much else to say. So i guess you should get reading

ponyboysgirl: Hey, thanks for the reveiw. Keep them comeing!

FATE: Growing Pains

"Liam" Michelle lifted her head from Charlie's shoulder in suprise. Liam didn't reply. He simply stood in the door way, stareing at his feet. "Where the hell have you been?" She demanded angrily, makeing her way towards him. He still said nothing. "Look at me" Michelle insisted, grabbing onto his shirt. "I'm sorry" Liam explained, not knowing what else to see. His eyes were glassy, and slowly welling up with tears.

"Your sorry? You've been gone for three days, Liam!" Michelle exclaimed, gesturing angrily. "Michelle, please-"

"Don't. Just...god, i can't even look at you right now" Michelle muttered angrily, and turned away from him. "Michelle-" Laim begged, but she ignored him and stormed upstairs. Liam watched in failer untill she disapeared before turning to his brother who stood in the middle of the room.

"Where were you?" Charlie questioned, showing little if any emotion. "I stayed with Jay." LIam explained, doing the same. Charlie nodded. "You could have called, you know. Michelle was worreid sick" Charlie explained, trying not to sound angrey. "I know. I was just being...suborn" Liam replied guiltfully.

"Yeah...me two" Charlie nodded, not really knowing what to say. He was still mad, but he was also happy to have his brother back. "I'm sorry, Charlie" Liam apologized, trying to sound sensere as posible. At first Charlie only nodded distently, looking down at the floor. But then the good got the best of him, convinceing him to look up and walk over. Liam pulled his arms around him and he hugged back. They stood for a moment then parted, both carrying an aqward smile.

"You should go talk to Michelle" Charlie sugested, glanceing over at the stairs. "I'm gonna step out for a bit. Give you two room to talk" He added, grabbing his hoodie once again. "Alright." Liam nodded and stepped around him. He turned and gave once last smile before heading up the stairs. Charlie pulled his hoodie on and opened the door, then turnned, grabbed his cell phone off the end table by the couch and shoved it into his pocket before walking out again.

He climbed into the car and pulled the door shut behind him. After pulling out of the drive way, he flipped the tiny silver phone open and dialed Claire's cell. It rang three rimes before he finaly got a "Hello?" on the other end.

"Claire?" Charlie questioned in confusion, not quite reconizeing the voice. "Oh, so thats who's phone it is" The voice on the other end noted. Charlie's bewilderment contenyuied. "Who is this?"

"Sun." She explained simply. "Oh. Hey, congradulations" Charlie noted with a smile. "Thanks. Would you like me to find Claire?" Sun offered thoughtfully. "Yes I would" Charlie replied. "Alright. Hold on"

For a few moments it was silent. Charlie waited impatently, his fingers franticly tapping on the stearing wheel. "Hello?" This time it was Claire, no doubt about it. "Hey" A grin crossed Charlie's face, thrilled to hear her voice. "Charlie! I've been waiting for you to call" Claire explained happily. "Sorry. I've kind of had my hands full" Charlie explained reasuringly.

"Its alright" Claire assured with a laugh. "So how's the wedding going?" he questioned curiously. "Good. Starts in a half an hour" Claire explained brightly. "What? Oh god, ummm, ok...hold on"

"Claire?" Charlie questioned in confushion. "Sorry. Shannon's haveing a wardrobe malfunction" Claire explained in amusement. "I'll call you back after the wedding, I promis"

"Alright, Luv." Charlie replied, still smieling. They both said their I-love-you's and hung up. Charlie pulled up infront of the school, witch was now haveing recess, and climbed out of the car. He walked in through the gate, hands shoved in his pockets, looking around for Ms. Adams, who's first name he could not rember to save his life.

"Daddy!" Gabby apeared out of no where and tackled his leg. "Hi, sweetie" He replied, glanceing down at her in suprise. "What are you doing here?" Geni questioned, raiseing an eye brow. "I"m looking for your brothers teacher" Charlie explained, lifting her up into his arms. Geni rolled her eyes. "Oh I see, your still mad at me" Charlie noted, running a fantastic guilt trip. Geni sighed. "No, its ok. I understand." He faked a sob, and could here Gabby giggiling from below, still hugging his leg.

"Fine" Geni grumbled, and gave him a hug. "Hello?"

Charlie turnned to see Ms. Adams standing behind him. "Hi" Charlie replied, not knowing what to say. "I'm asumeing your Mr. Pace, correct?" She questioned, raiseing an eye brow. "Yes, yes I am" He assured, setting Geni down. "Hi, nice to meet you" He held out his hand. As she shook back, he noticed that she was giving him a questionable stare, as if she reconized him.

"Are you here to pick up the girls?" She questioned curiously, after a moment. "Uh, no. Actualy, I wanted to talk to you about the type of home work you've been giving Ben" Charlie explained after takeing a gulp. He nervously shoved his pockets into his hands. "I see...well, I was just headed back to my class room, if you like we could talk there" She sugested in a friendly voice. She'd defenetly changed, but then again, so had he.

Charlie nodded and fallowed her into the building. They stepped into the plaine, empty class room witch he despised much. He wondered in, looking around as if he'd never sceen the room before, hands still in his pockets. "So, what is your concern, Mr. Pace?" She questioned, closeing the door behind her.

"Well, my wife has been out of town, and I was trying to help Ben with his home work. The only problem is I'm an adult and i didn't even understand it. I know people usualy forget math if they wern't good at it, but i just think that multiplication is a little advanced for a second grader, and-"

"Holly shit"

Charlie looked up in suprise. "Excuse me?" he blinked at the women in confusion. She stared back at him in suprise for a momen, not knowing what say. He could tell at that moment that she did infac rember him, makeing the situation thousands of time more aqward. "I'm sorry. Contenuie" She sugested, aqwardly, contenuing to eye him curiously.

"Thats pretty much it" He explained, scratching the back of his head. "I see, and I agree. Multiplication is very advanced for a second grader. But the reson I've been giving Ben that type of work is because he's so much more advanced then the rest of the students" She explained, doing her best to act as if she didn't reconize him.

"Oh...realy?" Charlie questioned, a smile crossing his face. "Yes, very infact." She assured, smiling back. "But If he is haveing difficulties, I'd be glad to give him an extra hand in class, make sure he's getting it all. The last thing I'd want to do is make him feel over whelmed"

Charlie nodded. "I'd apreciate that"

"alright them" She back and headed pulled the door open. "It was nice to meet you" She explained, still trying to sound friendly in order to hide the fact that she was rushing out. Charlie gave an apreciative nod and stepped into the hall. The door closed behind him quickly. He glanced back for a moment, then started down the hall before looking back again. Not paying attention, he ran into a young man who was walking the oposit way.

"Oh, sorry-" He aplogixed, turning to look up at the person whom he'd ran into. "Boone?"

Shannon sighed loudly as she sat in a chair in the middle of the girl's dressing room, waiting impatently as Claire sewed up the strap on her dress. Sun paced back and forth, muttering to herself as she led her boquet in hand. "Uhh...Sun?" Shannon questioned, raiseing an eye brow.

"hm?" Sun looked over. "You ok?" Shannon questioned in concern. "Oh, yes. I was just going over my vows" Sun explained, blushing slightly. "Ohhh..." Shannon nodded, "Lets here them"

"You will dureing the seromony" Sun assured, tauntingly. "Why not now?" Shannon questioned childinshly, leaning forward. "Hold still" Claire insisted, pulling her back to the chair. "Becuase I don't want to have to say them twice" Sun expalined. "Why not?" Shannon questioned curiously.

"Becuase, they arn't verry good" Sun explained, bashfully. "Oh, come on. I'm sure they super good" Shannon insited reasuringly. Sun couldn't help but laugh. "I just have a feeling Michale's are going to be better" Sun explained, sitting in a chair across from them. "Oh, hunny, belive me. The girls vows are _always_ better" Shannon assured.

"Oh, I disagree" Claire noted, contridictingly. "What? Your wedding vows were good" Shannon noted, turning her head to face her. Cliare turned her head forward. "I wasn't talking about mine. I'm talking about yours" Claire explained, teasingly.

"What was wrong with mine?" Shannon questioned defensivly, turning in her seat. "You compared your love of Sayied to your love of shoes. Now turn around" Claire insisted. "I happened to have spent a long time on those vows, thank you. It took me weeks to think of that" Shannon explainred, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What a suprise" Sun noted sarcasticly. "Shannon Marie what ever your last name is, if you don't turn around right now i will not hesitate to take this sewing neadly and shove it right into your aorda, you here me?" Claire threatened, leaning over Shannon's shoulder. "Fine" Shannon sighed and leaned back agesnt the chair. Sun let out a muffled laugh.

"Oh shut up" Shannon grimached, moodily.

"Charlie?" Boone questioned in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I was talking to Ben's teacher" Charlie explained. "Ben goes here?" Boone questioned curiously. "Yeah, man...what are you doing here?" Charlie questioned in bewilderment. "I'm working here, or atleast trying to. I just got finished with an interveiw" Boone explained happily. "Oh, aswome. How'd it go?" Charlie questioned, curiously.

"Good. I think I got it" Boone explained. "Fantastic. What grade would you be teaching?"

"Kendergarden. The currnet teacher is going off on pregnacy leave" Boone explained. "Hey, you'd be teaching my girls" Charlie noted happily. "The twins are in school already?" Boone questioned in suprise. "Yep. Growing up way to fast" Charlie nodded, sounding more like father than ever. "No kidding" Boone nodded in agrement. "So how's Claire?"

"She's good. She's up in New York for Sun and Michale's wedding" Charlie explained. "Sun and Michale are getting married?" Boone questioned in suprise. "Yep. Married, haveing kids, all that jazz" Charlie confirmed. "Wow." Boone noted simply. "no kidding" Charlie nodded in agreement. "So, I hear your getting married" Charlie noted, just now remembering.

"yes, yes I am" Boone nodded, blushing slightly. "Its aobut time" Charlie noted playfully. The bell rang and with in seconds the hall way was flooding with kids. "I'll tell her you said hi" Boone explained, watching as a young man walked right between them. "What?" Charlie questioned, unable to hear him over the crowd. "I said I'll tell Fiona you said hi" Boone explained in a much louder tone, but Charlie once again didn't here. He was to busy watching as his nice walked hand in hand with a young man, who looked like he and Charlie could be the same age. He was even more alarmed when he saw her turn to the boy and give him a hug, with an added little kiss on the cheek.

"Charlie?" Boone questioned in concern, trying to see where he was looking. Charlie was busy trying to keep a track of where the two were heading, but lost them in the crowd. "Huh?" He turned to Boone, a bit out of it. "You ok, man?" Boone questioned in concern. "Yeah." Charlie assured, "Yeah. I'm good. I"m gonna go wait for my kids" He explained, and headed towards the door.

"Uh, ok man. Later" Boone replied, a little confused, as he watched Charlie push through the crowd. He waited at the car with his back agenst the door, hands still burrowed deep into the pockets of his jeans. "Hi dad" Gabby came running up and gave him a hug. "Hey" Gen fallowed, giving him a pitifull nod of acnoledgment. Any onther time Charlie would have ingaged in a guilt trip but at the moment he was to preqcupied.

"Hi, sweeite" He replied distently, without even takeing the effort to look down. His eyes were glued to the front door, waiting for Megen to emerge. The girls climbed into the back seat of the car unphased, as their father stared off at the front of the school. "Hey Charlie"

Charlie turnned quickly to se Megen standing beisde him. He jumped, starteled at first, and Megen couldn't help but laugh. "Where the hell did you come from?" He questioned in confusion. "uh...the gate" Megen explained, eyeing him curiously. "oh" Charlie nodded, trying to play it off as if he'd done nothing but wait outside. "Uh, are you alright uncle Charlie?" Megen questioned worriedly.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine, I'm...I'm fine, like said, i'm fine. Get in the car" He babbled pointlessly, doing little good to his argument. "Ok..." Megen muttered skepticly and climbed into the car. He climbed into the driver's seat and pulled the door shut. He pulled his hand out of his pocket along with his keys and started the car.

"uhh..., Charlie" Megen began, raiseing an eye brow at him. "yeah?" he questioned, curiosly as he began to minuver out of the parallell parking. "Three down, two to go" Megen reminded teasingly. "huh?" Charlie's face turned to a look of utter confusion. Megen gave an idicateing nod towards his door. Charlie turned to see Ben and Logen standing out side. "ooh" He pulled stopped the car and let them get in.

The girls and Megen all began to giggle. "What?" Charlie questioned defensivly, "I saw them" he assured. "riiight" Megen rolled her eyes. "I did!" Charlie insisted. "Just drive" Megen sugested teasingly. "Right" Charlie nodded, and obayed.

Later that day:

Megen was laid out on the couch, doing her home work when she heard the cell phone ringing from inside the pocket of Charlie's hoodie. She starec at it for a moment before decideing to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hello"

"oh, hey Claire" Megen sat up and sat her home work aside. " Hi Megen. Where's Charlie?" Claire questioned curiously. "He's upstairs. Either sleeping or takeing a shower" Megen explained, uncertantly. "Probly both" Claire confirmed in a fair enough kind of way. "I wouldn't be suprised with the way he's been acting lately" Megen noted with a laugh.

"Why? How has he been acting?" Claire questioned, in concern. "Crazy" Megen confirmed bluntly, "Like, more so than usual."

"Wow. Is something worng?" Claire asked, sounding a worried. "No. Not that I know of, atleast" Megen assured honestly. "Alirght" Claire sighed, "Tell him I called" Claire sugested. "I will." Megen assured. "Bye" She hung up the phone and slipped it back into the pocket of her Uncle's hoodie.

She streched out on the couch once agian and tired to contenuie her homework, but was once again distracted by the sound of music comeing from upstairs. Curious, she slid off the couch and wondered up stairs. The lights gently flickered in the hall as usual, and Dina laid outside of Charlie and Claire's bed room door, witch was slightly cracked. Megen walked over and peared in through the door where she found Charlie sitting on his bed, playing his guitar.

After a moment, he took note to her presence and glanced over his shoulder. She stood with her head tilted, leaning agenst the door way with a slight smile. Charlie smiled back, slightly embarassed. "How long have you been standing there?" He questioned, turning back to his guitar. "Just a little bit. Whats that song about?" She questioned curiously, makeing no effort to step inside.

Charlie smied but didn't reply. "Let me guess...Claire" Megen asumed teasingly. "Nope" Charlie replied with a smirk. "One of your kids?" Megen raised an eye brow. "Nope" Charlie replied once again, takeing pride in the little gussing game and playing all the while. "Then what?" Megen questioned, insistantly, a look of both confusion and curiosity on her face.

"i'll tell you when your older"

Charlie's smile widened as he contenuied to play. Megen rolled her eyes and started to walk of, them traced her steps backwards and poked her self in through the door way. "its not ms. Adams is it?"

Charlie threw a pillow at her. "i'm just kidding" Megen assured with a laugh. "Yeah, well, lets keep that little secret between you and I" Charlie sugested smartly. "Why? You don't want your wife to know you screwed your kids kindergarden teacher?" Megen questioned, playfully.

"No" Charlie replied blontly, as if his answer were to be exspected. "Ok, ok. I won't say a word. I promis" Megen assured, with a smile. Charlie opened his mouth to thank her but aparently she wasn't finished. "I won't say a word if..."

"If what?" Charlie questioned, raiseing an eye brow. "If you tell me what the songs about" Megen set the condition with a sweet smile on her face, one of witch had hadn't bought since she was about five, exspecialy after what he saw today. Charlie rolled his eyes. "Ok, I'll sing it for you, but only if you promis not to tell" Charlie agreed, giving her a testing look. "Deal" Megen confirmed with a nod, and impatently waited for Charlie to find the right string again.

A smile crossed his face as he began to sing in German. "Hey, no fair!" Megen protested, angrily. "What?" Charlie questioned, innocently. "German dosen't count you danm nazi!" Megen exclaimed playfully, throwing the pillow he'd turned at her back. Charlie sat his guitar aside, ready to chase her down the hall. Megen screamed and bolted to the stairs before he could even get off the bed. He hurried after her untill he reached the bottom of the stairs and spotted Claire, Shannon, and Sun in the door way. He looked up in suprise, cluching the railing breathlessly. Megen began to giggle from across the room, not at all phased by her little sprint down a full flight of stairs. _Ah, to be young.I'll kill her later. _

"Wow. Your home early" He noted, still trying to regulate his breathing. A smile slowly grew across Claire's face. A slightly questionable, and curius smile, but also vaugly admiring. "What?" Charlie questioned in confusion, glanceing around him in an attempt to figure out what it was she seemed so fixiated with. "What happened to your hair?" She questioned, still smiling, clearly not at all aposed.

"She did" Charlie confirmed, pointing an acuseing finger in Shannon's direction. Claire turned to her, still smiling happily. "See. Told you you'd like it" Shannon declared with an air of pride. Sun watched the event in amusement, and Charlie then took her into notice. "Sun!" He exclaimed, in a delay to out-do all delay's. He walked over and gave her a hug.

"Hello Charlie" Sun replied with a smile, hugging him back. "So, what are you girls all doing here?" He questioned curiosly. "Um...well, lets just say the wedding was...delaied" Claire explained, doing her best to sugger coad. "You know, much like your reactions" Shannon added teasingly. "What happened?" Charlie questioned, ignoring Shannon's remark.

"Michale r-u-n-d-o-f-f-ed" Shannon explained in a wisper. "Shannon, one, i'm standing less than a foot away so unless you can wisper siently, i'm going to here you, and two, i can spell" Sun reminded, in annoyance. "Wiat? Michale left? Why?" Charlie questioned, in amazement at the girls casual aprocach to the situation.

"I dunno" Sun replied honestly. "Cold feet i supose"

"Well, arn't you going to try and find him?" Charlie asked in utter confusion. "Nope" Sun answered simply, and plopped down on the couch. Charlie turned to Claire in hopes of finding some sort of logic. "She's makeing him come to her" Claire explained, turning this female-madness into perfect since. Charlie mouthed an O and nodded in understnding.

"So Sun's gonna stay here for a little bit, alright?" Claire confirmed in the form of a question. "Of course" Charlie nodded in agreement as if he had a choice, not that he actualy minded. Sun glanced around the room and spoted Megen standing by the kitchen.

"Hi" Megen waved, awqwardly. "Please tell me your not one of the twins" Sun noted, stareing at her in confusion. "No, this is Megen, my neice" Charlie explained reasuringly. "Oh, good" Sun sighed in relief. "Nice to meet you"

Megen nodded uncomfortable, then turned to Charlie. "Uh, Charlie, this is kinda weird. Can i go upstairs?" Megen questioned, softly. "Sure" Charlie replied, seeing no reson why not. "Thanks" Megen ran for the stairs. The girls sat in a row on the couch, all looking at him questionably. It took Charlie only a moment to realize he was being shunned.

"Right. I'll be upstairs" He nodded, and fallowed the imagenary dust witch Megen had left behind. He could here the girls began to talk franticly as soon as he reached the top of the steps and sighed before truging to his room.

It was about 3:00 when Claire quietly came into the bed room, some how manageing to menuver her way over to the bed in the dark. Charlie had always invied that talent of hers. He had permenetnt bruses to show his defeat in moveing about in pitch black suroundings. He watched her slip into bed beside him, eyes half open and himself half asleep.

"Hey" She wispered, rolling on her side to face him. "Hay" He replied with a lazy smile, running his hand over a long strand of hair that had fallen out of the clip that heled the majority of her hair back. He leaned forward to give her a kiss before laying his head back agenst the pillow. "How's Sun doing?" he questioned in a slightly strained voice, to tired to carry his usual enthusasum towars talking.

"She's fine" Claire assured huridly as she leaned over him. She bent her head and pressed her lips agenst his, pulling back seconds later when she noticed the look of confusion on Charlie's face. "Something worng?" Claire questioned in concern. "Well, its just, Sun and Shannon are down stairs...i thought you'd want to, you know, hold off for the night" Charlie explained, propping himself up on his elbos.

"Charlie, they live only a few feet away from us in a tent for a whole year. I don't think they'll mind over hearing us through a couple walls and a floor" Claire explained contridictingly. "Well, yeah, but...don't you think its a bit disrespecfull to Sun after her husband ran off?" Charlie questioned, trying his hardest to graspe the situation.

"Oh, trust me. Sun won't have a clue" Claire assured. " How so?" Charlie questioned in confusion. "Well, after her and Shannon downed three whole bottles of shampaine they both passed out on the couch-slash-floor and haven't made a peep since so i highly doubt they'll be conchious enough to notice" Claire explained huridly. "And besides, you have blond hair" She added with a smile, running her gingers through his hair.

Charlie grinned and pulled his arms around her waist before rolling onto of her and pressing his lips to hers in a pasionet, long awaited, its-been-a-week, make-up-for-lost-time-in-a-few-short-hours-before-we-both-pass-out kind of kiss. They had both just begun to get into it when they heard a knock at the door. Both looked over to see Megen in the door way.

"Claire, you left your purse down stairs with the drunks. It had a thing of condums in it so i thought you might want it" Megen explained, tossing the little black mag in their direction. To Claire's suprise she managed to catchin it with both hands and glanced down at it for a moment, then back at Megen, then back at Charlie. "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with the kids" Claire scolded playfully. "I swear, i didn't do a thing." Charlie assured, lieing through his teeth and doing a rather bad job of it at that. "Right Megen?"

"Rock on, Charlie" Megen replied with a smile and pulled the door shut behind her before heading off into the hall way. "Well, you heard the girl, rock on" Claire noted, playfully. Charlie slid ontop of her once again and gave that magnificent kiss a anchour performace that would receive a standing ovation by any crowd. And like that Charlie's rehin of terror in the house was over. Claire was back in his arms, in controll, and he would never have to play mommy again. Atleast, he hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

Fate: Growing Pains

"Dad!" Gabby hopped into her dads lap, holding a peice of paper. "I got an A" She explained happily, waveing the paper infront of him. "Oh, so thats what that red blur is. Hold it still" Charlie sugested playfully. Gabby just giggled and handed it to him. "Wow. Congradulations. What about you Geni?" He questioned, glanceing over at the slightly less excited toddler.

"I didn't take it" She explained simply, plopping into the chair. Charlie glanced up at Claire in confusion. "She was sick that day. Of course, she fail to mention that she had a test" Claire noted, acusingly. Geni just shrugged. "Thats my girl. Stick it to the man" Charlie noted with a grin. "Charlie" Claire scolded, giving him a playfull smack.

Both girls giggled in amusement. "Hey, your the one teaching our girls violence. I'm just teaching politics" Charlie noted defensivly. "your teaching them to fail" Claire corrected. Charlie opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't think of an argument. At that moment the door bell rang. "Saved by the bell" He noted, hopping up to get it.

He pulled open the door to find Shannon and Sun on the other side. "who is it?" Claire questioned from the kitchen. "Oh...no one" Charlie noted sarcasticly, grinning at Shannon. "Shove it, blondie" She replied with an equealy sarcastic smile, and shoved him out of her way. "Good morning, Charlie" Sun added, politely, fallowing her in. Charlie nodded. "Morning"

"Hey guys" Claire walked out of the kitchen, holding dina in her arms. "Why do you insist on carrying that thing around. She's fat enough as she is" Charlie noted playfully. "Because, she likes to feel tall" Claire confrimed in defense of the cat, who shot him an evil look. "Dose she like feeling heavy too?"

"Oh, be quiet before she scraches you. Again" Claire scolded playfully, and plopped down on the couch, where Gabby was busy braiding Shannon's hair. "Well if your looking for something to carry around, theres something alot less furry, and alot less scrachy. They'er called babbies. We need another one" Charlie noted playfully, leaning down to tie his shoe.

"No we don't" Claire corrected firmly. "What? Why not?" Charlie questioned, standing up once again. "Well for starters, i don't want to be pregnet again" Claire noted simply. "Well...we could addopt" Charlie sugested with a shrug. "Charlie, three is enough" Claire confirmed insistently. "But-"

"No more kids" Claire stated firmly. Charlie frowned in defete. "Fine, i gotta go to work." He explained, giving each of the girls a kiss on the head before heading to the door. "We'll talk about this later" He insisted with a smile before walking about the door. "No we won't!" Claire confirmed, knowing that he couldn't hear her.

Both Shannon and Sun stared at her awqwardly. "What? I don't want another kid. I've already got a litter" Claire explained in her defence. "Yeah, Claire, but your kids are perfect . I mean, just look at my hair" Shannon exclaimed, gesturing at the perfect brade that Gabby had made. "Come on, Geni. You wanna try?"

"Hell no" Geni confirmed, giving her the famous you-must-be-kidding- look. "Geni. Stop saying that" Claire scolded. "Dad says it" Geni defended smartly. "Yeah, well...your dads a bad influence" Claire confirmed, unable to think of a better argument. She turned to Shannon. "And you call them perfect"

"Well...maybe you should just get rid of Charlie" Sun noted playfully. Shannon burst into laughter. Claire just shook her head.

Back stage:

"So, Michelle tells me you want more kids" Liam noted, sitting down next to his baby brother, who was playing his guitar. "Yeah" Charlie replied with a nod. "Claire too?"

"Uhhh, not so much" Charlie replied with a laugh. "Well, i can't blame her. I mean, we can want kids all we want, but there the ones who have to do the labor" Liam reminded, before takeing a sip of his bear. "Well, yeah, i know. Thats why i was thinking about adopting" Charlie explained.

"Hmmm. Adoption" Liam considered with a nod, "Sounds resonable"

"I hope" Charlie replied, not sounding to confident. "Look, man. Just keep reminding her of how much fun it was to have a baby around" Liam sugested. "What? Like wakeing up at three in the morning to brest feed?" Charlie questioned sarcasticly. "No. Like getting to name the babby, and play with them, and how cute they are. First word, first step, that kind of junk" Liam explained, waveing his bear bottle around as he talked.

"You have a way with words" Charlie noted, sarcasticly, trying to dodge the moveing bottle. "I know" Liam grinned, "I'm a poet and i didn't even realize it." A look of confusion crossed his face for a moment, then he shrugged it off and downed the last half of a bottle. "Well, thanks. Its always nice to get adivce from a drunk" Charlie noted, teasingly.

"Yep. Now i'm off to get even more drunk" Liam declared and hopped up with his seat. "Wanna come?"

"Uh, no thanks. I have to try to talk my wife into babbies. I think i should be sober" Charlie assured, sarcasticly. Liam shrugged. "Suit yourself"

At the house:

"Charlie, Gabby's in my bed" Geni complained, crossing her arms in the middle of her room. "Gabby, i thought i told you to go to bed" Charlie noted tiredly. "You didn't say witch bed" Gabby noted with a grin. "Go to your bed" Charlie corrected, lifting her off of Geni's bed and into her own. "But i'm not tired" Gabby protested with a pout.

"Well I am" Charlie noted, "So go to sleep"

"You got to sleep" Gabby shot back smartly. " I plan to" Charlie confirmed. "You to Geni-" He turned to see his other doughter already in bed. "Right. Good night girls"

"Good night" the girls replied, as he flicked off the light and closed the door behind him before walking to his room and plopping down on the bed. "Have some trouble?" Claire questioned, glanceing over at him with a smile. "Nope" Charlie lied, trying not to mention anything anti-babby. Claire rolled her eyes skepticly.

"So, about that baby" Charlie began, insistently, interupted by a overly loud sigh. "Charlie, we've been over this" Claire noted, tiredly. "No we haven't. not really. I mean, can't we atleast talk about it?" Charlie questioned. "There's nothing to talk about. I don't want another kid" Claire confirmed, trying her hardest not to sound agrivated.

"Right" Charlie nodded, looking a bit offended. He laid his head back agenst the pillow. "You know, if you wanted something i'd atleast consider it"

"Charlie" Claire sighed, feeling bad for snapping at him. "We can talk about it if you want, but i don't think there's anything you can say to change my mind about this. The kids are hard to handle, i mean, i love them, but i don't think i could handle haveing another one" Claire explained sympatheticly.

Charlie nodded, understanding. "Alright. I'll let it go" He gave in with a sigh. "Thank you, Charlie" she smiled, leaning over to kiss him. The two settled into bed and turned out the lights.

Next morning:

It was seven o'clock in the morning when Claire climed out of bed. Charlie was still dead asleep, and made no sign of wakeing up. Claire flicked on the light and wondered out into the hall. She was woken up by the sound of someone banging on the front door from downstairs, and got up to see who it was.

As she hurried downstairs, the banging got louder. "Hold on" She called, makeing her way to the front door in confusion. She pulled it open to find Kate standing in the door way, looking quite paniced. "Kate?" Claire questioned in suprise, noteing the fact that she held a very small baby in her arms. "Can i come in?" Kate questioned softly, paying little attention to the screaming baby.

Claire nodded and stepped aside, closeing the door behind her. "Kate, what are you doing here? And, when did you have another baby?" Claire questioned, in confusion, fallowing Kate to the couch. "I left Jack" Kate explained, trying to calm the infant. "What?" Claire exclaimed in suprise. "Why?"

"Sawyer" Kate explained simply. "We had been fighting alot. And then Sawyer showed up, and one thing lead to another. Jack found out-"

Cliare watched her talk in amazement. "But it was to late. I want to go back to him, but i couldn't. I was already pregnet. So me and Sawyer left.

I thought it would be better for him. For me to leave before I hurt him, like I've done to every one else" Kate explained, miserably looking down at the crying baby in her arms. "Shhh, its ok" She lifted him up and began rocking him. The attempt didn't seem to be working.

"Ok, well then, where's Sawyer?" Claire asked, in confusion, paceing back and forth infront of the couch. "He's at a hotel where were staying untill we can find a place-"

"This dosen't make since. I just saw him a couple months ago. He has a son!" Claire exclaimed, in bewilderment. Kate looked down at her lap. "Its not his son" She explained softly. "Wait...your telling me the boy that got into a fight with Ben is _your_ son?" Claire asked in astonishment. Kate nodded, refuseing to make i contact.

"So you left Jack _and_ took his son?"

"No, Its not like that. We have a custady deal. Jack has him now" Kate explained, still trying to calm her baby. "I didn't want him to live in a hotel"

"Well, what about the one your holding?" Claire questioned, trying her best to stay calm. "I have no choice Claire!" Kate snapped emotionaly, sinding the new born into another wave of tears. "Shh...calm down. God, i don't know whats wrong with him" She sobbed helplessly.

"Do you think he's hungrey?" Cliare questioned, trying to be helpfull. "I don't know." Kate replied franticly. "Well when's the last time you fed him?" Claire asked, insistantly. "I...i don't know. I can't remeber"

"What do you mean you can't remeber?" Claire exclaimed. "Would you stop yelling at me!" Kate replied defensivly. "I'm not yelling. Look, my kids are asleep, ok? I don't want them to wake up" Claire explained, calming herself down. "Well I'm doing the best I can, Claire" Kate explained with a sob, unstedly rocking the baby.

"I've got some formula in my bag" She added after a moment. Claire nodded and unzipped the bag, pulling out the bottle of formular. "I'll go heat it up" Claire explained, and walked into the kitchen. As she waited for the bottle to heat, she leanded her hand agenst the counter and sighed. This is not what she needed at seven in the morning. This was insane. She could still hear the baby screaming in the living room, and wondered how any one could stay asleep. The moctowave dinnged and she pulled out the bottle, holding it in one hand as she headed into the living room.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized Kate was not in the room. The baby laid, screaming on the couch, and the front door remianed open. "Kate" Claire called, running to the door. Kate's car was gone. Claire stood in the door way in shock, looking out into the still-dark street for any sign of her. Nothing.

"Claire?"

She turned to see Charlie standing on the stair case, stareing at her in confusion. "Whats going on?"

Shannon's apartment:

Shannon wondered over to the front door, dressed in a tank top and her underwear. For some reson, this didn't stop Shannon from opening the door. Michale stood infront of her, a sorry look across his face. Shannon sighed tirdly and stepped aside, alowing him to walk in. Michale steped inside hesitently, stopping when Sun emerged from her room.

He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't think of any thing to say. Sun walked forward, takeing slow steps. For a moment she stoped, as if she was considerering how far she would go for him. After pauseing momentarily, she finished the gap and wraped her arms around him. At first he was suprised, but then hugged her back, holding her tighter in his arms.

Shannon watched from the door way, a look of anoyance on her face. She pushed herself off the walk and wondered back to her room, not in the mood to stick around and watch them hug. She meet Sayid, who stood in the door way of there room. "He came back" Sayid noted, not sounding shocked or suprised. "Yep" Shannon replied, arms crossed over her chest. "its about time" Sayid noted simply, and turned into the bed room. "No kidding" Shannon agreed, and fallowed him in.

Both Michale and Sun were oblivious to their coments. They were lost in each other's arms. "I knew you would come back" Sun noted, her head rested agnest his chest, hearing his hear pound. "I never should have left" he replied guiltfully, pulling his arms tighter around her. "All that matter's is that your back" She assured, looking up at him sympatheticly. He nodded for a moment, at aw of her understanding. He was exspecting and argument, to here her yell, or cry, or throw things. But she was completly calm, witch made him feel ten times worse.

She truly trusted him, Knowing it was only a matter of time. He leaned down and kissed her, holding her as close as he posibly could. It was all he could do to keep from crying.

A few minutes later:

"So she just left him?" Michelle questioned, sitting on the kitchen table. "Mh,hm" Claire nodded, holding Kate's baby in her arms. "How could she do that? You can't just leave a baby!" Charlie exclaimed in a panic.

"Well, aparently you can" Liam noted sarcasticly. "Shut up, Liam" The room snapped in unisin. "Well did she say where she was staying?" Charlie questioned, fallowing Claire as she paced around the room, rocking the still-crying baby in her arms. "She said they were in a hotel" Claire explained, franticly.

"They'er probly gone by now" Liam noted, this time actualy trying to be serious. "You think we should call the police?" Claire questioned, stopping to turn to Charlie, almost cousing a collision. "No" He replied firmly, catching Claire by suprise. "Why not?" Claire questioned, stareing at him in confusion. "What if they can't find her? I mean, Kate's pretty good at getting away" Charlie reminded, doing his best to stay calm.

" We can't just keep him here!" Claire exclaimed in agrivation. "What should we do? hand him over to the police so he can go live in a foster home?" Charlie questioned, not sounding to confident in the idea. "Well we have to do something, Charlie!" Claire insisted, not doing to good a job at staying calm.

"What if she comes back?" Charlie questioned. "She's not comeing back" Claire confriemed skepticaly. "God, he won't stop crying" she whimpered, sinking into a near buy chair. "Here, let me see him" Charlie offered, lifting the wailing bundle out of her arms. Claire burried her head in her hands, no longer able to hold herself together. Charlie rocked the baby helplessly to no end as Michelle knelt down beside Claire, trying to comfort her. Unable to help, he wondered out into the living room.

The farther he got from the un ending noise, the quieter the baby got. He decided to step out side. Maybe if he got the kid away from all that emotion he would calm down. Surly enough, once he'd closed the front door behind him the screaming stopped. Charlie sat down on the front steps and stared down at the now contempt little baby, who stared back up at him with wide brown eyes.

He couldn't understand how any one could just leave their child. Exspecialy one that was so bloody adorable, although, I'm sure after listoning to him cry for hours on end made the magic fade a bit. The baby manuvered his little arm out of the blanket and reached it out, trying to grab up at him. Charlie smiled and gave him his finger, watchind adoreingly as the tiny fist wraped around it, a smile crossing his chubby face witch was still red from crying.

He was so intranced by the little guy, he didn't notice Shannon walk up intill she stopped infront of him. "Care to explaine?" She questioned, raiseing an eye brow. "Kate show'd up with him last night and left him here" Charlie explained, casualy, barely glanceing up for a second. "Wait, What?" Shannon asked in confusion, sitting on the steps beside him.

"Shhh" Charlie scolded, watching as the baby's eyes slowly closed. "What?" Shannon repeated in a wisper, still demanding her answer. Charlie didn't reply. He simply smiled down at the baby, who was now asleep.

Later that day:

"Charlie sat on the couch, still holding the baby in his arms. Claire came over and sat down beside him. "Here" she said, handing him the bottle witch Kate had also left, along with the bag of baby things. Charlie took the bottle and began feeding the little guy. "how did you get him to stop crying?" She questioned, leaning over to watch tiredly. Charlie shrugged. "Just needed to get away" He explained simply, trying to keep himself from smileing.

If Claire knew how great this felt, holding a baby once again. Takeing care of him, she'd think his reson for not wanting to call the cops was about his new found child obsession. Witch was partly true. He still wanted a baby, badly. And holding this one only made the feeling worse. But it was more than that. He'd lived in a foster home, him and Liam both. He wasn't going to let this little guy go through that. Its bad enough his sodding mother left him.

Claire seemed to be reading his mind, for she placed her hand over his, as it held the bottle steady. Charlie looked over at her in suprise. Claire hesitated to speak at first, but finaly opened her mouth. "Do you think...do you think we should keep him?" She questioned hesitently, noteing the look of suprise across his face.

Charlie didn't know how to respond. "I think we should" Claire explained, trying to make it easyer for him. She could tell by the way his eyes sparked when she mentioned it that he wanted the baby. Claire didn't want to admit it, but she wanted one too. And he'd just so carelessly fell into their laps. It was the motherly instint. The urge to take care a child, even if it wasn't yours.

Slowly, a smile crossed Charlie's face, and hers as well. He leaned over to kiss her then rested his head on her shoulder, stareing down at the baby in his arms as he contenuied to gently hold the bottle. "Did Kate say what his name was?" He questioned, curiously, without takeing his eyes off the baby.

"nope" Claire answered simply, pulling her arms around his waist. He didn't say anything else, or make any sign that he had even heard her reply. He was distreacted by the baby, who had bugan to fuss, indicateing that he was done. Charlie moved the bottle away and sat it down on the coffee table, before readjusting the baby in his arms. The little guy's eyes fell shut softly, a light smile on his face. Charlie kissed him on the forhead before resting him on his lap. The room fell silent and the lights seem to fade.

After a moment Charlie lifted his head, and looked up at Claire. "Thank you, for this" he spoke softly, not realy knowing what he was saying or why he was saying it. Claire nodded,smileing, understanding, and said nothing more.

The End

Alright kids, thats the end. I know it was alot shorter then the other to, but I felt it needed to end. I tried to close up all the lose ends, so sorry if i left any out. I would have liked to keep the story going, but i've got to many other things i'm trying to work on. I will be posting alot of other storys soon, but i wanted to wait untill i finished this one first. Hope you enjoyed it as much as i have and i hope to hear from you soon.


End file.
